Cómame señor Lobo: Entrevistas
by Nocturna4
Summary: Continuación de "Cómame señor Lobo". Los personajes y la propia autora responden las preguntas que los lectores han dejado. Todas sus dudas son respondidas. Sinceridad, franqueza, juramentos de decir lo que se piensa sin importar quien salga herido y escenas atrás de cámaras. Toda una guerra, porque la verdad es la más noble victoria y la más peligrosa arma.
1. Nocturna

**Cómame, señor Lobo: Entrevistas**

**Atención:** Queridos lectores, se les recuerda que para entender esta historia, es necesario leer "_Cómame, señor Lobo_". Sin haber leído el fic anteriormente mencionado no se podrán entender el siguiente trabajo.

**Universo Alterno: **Este es un trabajo que rompe la _cuarta pared_. Primeramente, la cuarta pared, en este caso, es el invisible e imaginario muro que separa a los personajes junto con la historia de los lectores. Cuando se rompe esta cuarta pared los personajes toman consciencia de formar parte de una historia, conocen su situación dentro de la trama y pueden interactuar con el escritor y los lectores. _Este_ universo alterno se realiza después de "_Cómame, señor Lobo_", se trabaja mayoritariamente con las preguntas que han entregado los lectores además de unas preguntas extras. Las preguntas son las que se han recibido hasta el momento de publicarse la entrevista al personaje. Si se llega a obtener más preguntas (revisar _"Cómame, señor Lobo_", el epílogo) y se puede formar una entrevista extra, se realizará. Aún así, el relato busca una narrativa neutral y diálogos fluidos.

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Entrevista: Nocturna**

- ¿No es un poco egoísta solo poner cuatro sillas para entrevistados? –consultó Arnold, mientras observaba como las sillas formaban un ángulo de cuarenta grados que apuntaba hacia un amplio escritorio de madera con un cómodo sillón de cuero atrás de este.

- No entran todos aquí y se va a armar un escándalo terrible si así fuera –Gretel avanzó para sentarse sobre el escritorio- Yo quiero ser la presentadora. –pidió y definitivamente era la quinta vez que lo hacía en menos de un minuto. La chica estaba luchando por sonar casual e insistente al mismo tiempo.

- No puedes hacerlo. Nocturna te quiere en las sillas, con nosotros y comentando. No distorsionando las preguntas. –Helga se sentó en la silla de la esquina derecha, cerca de la mesa del presentador.

- ¿Y Nocturna? –Will avanzó hasta quedar sentado junto a Gretel, observando por entero el lugar, Arnold se sentó junto a Helga, siguiendo con la mirada el entorno.

- Fue a hacer casting para presentador. –Arnold revisó su celular- Pero debe estar por llegar. –retomó su atención a los detalles del lugar- Le quedó bien este lugar ¿No?

El grupo se encontraba en una habitación que simulaba ser un set de grabación para una audiencia invisible para ellos, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, atrás de la pared principal había dos grandes posters con letra _Bookman Old_ que decían "Cómame, señor Lobo", el primer poster era un primer plano de Helga acorralando a Arnold, con una sonrisa ladeada, se apreciaban sus cínica facciones gracias a que llevaba el cabello recogido, con su rosa lazo y su característica calavera de plata en el centro, el cerquillo lo tenía bien arreglado sobre sus bien cuidadas cejas que mantenían una forma gruesa en el inicio y terminaban en un fino toque egipcio, apenas se notaba que llegaba una playera negra sin mangas, una de sus manos se cerraba en el mentón del chico, con su cabello ligeramente revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y su camisa mal abrochada. Helga lo observaba con poder, él como si estuviese embriagado bajo un hechizo. El otro poster tenía a ambos chicos, pero en esta ocasión era Arnold quien había acorralado a Helga, capturando sus muñecas con una mano, sobre la cabeza de la rubia, con una sonrisa ladeada y cruel, muy cerca uno del otro y ella mirándolo nerviosa y completamente roja, a su merced.

Desde la derecha e izquierda se iluminaba el set con luces direccionadas. Atrás del sillón del presentador había una amplia pantalla que en ese momento estaba apagada.

- Bueno, si fuera ama y señora de esta realidad hubiese hecho algo mejor con solo pensarlo. –bromeó Gretel, apoyándose descuidadamente contra el hombro de Will.

- Si tú fueras la autora de este set, sería una mezcla entre una película de Stanley Kubrick y un comic de Milo Manara. –respondió en voz alta la recién llegada, Gretel le sacó la lengua, mientras Will se bajaba del asiento ágilmente, Arnold se levantaba en modo de saludo y Helga analizaba al desconocido que también había arribado.

- Te esperábamos, _madre._ –ronroneó la alemana.

Nocturna sonrió de costado, la joven, de veintitrés años, tenía el cabello rizado y corto, sobre sus hombros, mirada chocolate que lucía adormilada por los párpados caídos, con grandes ojeras que ni siquiera los lentes cuadrados de marco negro podían ocultar; el cuerpo latino, característico por las caderas anchas y los muslos gruesos. La chica llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos jeans azul oscuro y zapatos deportivos negros y degastados, el único maquillaje que llevaba era un fuerte labial color chocolate. Desde su escote caían los extremos de unos audífonos.

- Yo no te he parido, señorita. Así que nada de "_madre_" conmigo. –iba del brazo de, claramente, un hombre por su porte alto, pero este llevaba una capa que lo cubría y la capucha dejaba su rostro en las tinieblas. La pelinegra guio a su invitado hasta la mesa del presentador y le dejó unos papeles ahí- Bueno, primero haré mi presentación hacia el público. –señaló frente al set, al invisible público que en ese momento tanto los personajes como ella no podían ver- Mi alias de escritora es Nocturna4, por comodidad lo dejamos en _Nocturna_, estoy en mi último semestre de psicología clínica, mi color favorito es el verde, mi número es el cuatro, actualmente mi postre favorito es la selva negra gracias al videojuego _Portal,_ –rueda los ojos- mi comida favorita son las alitas de pollo con puré de papa… y me he sentido chica de anime presentándose en su primer día de clases. –llevó su dedo índice para golpearlo ligeramente contra su mentón- Esta entrevista si bien se trata de mí, es más bien sobre la historia. Muchas preguntas que ustedes me han hecho han buscado saber cómo han llegado a ocurrir las cosas para que se diera esta historia. Así que espero que de esta manera, puedan ser satisfechos con sus dudas. –regresó a ver a los jóvenes que intentaban imaginarse a los lectores ahí, sentados, en frente del set- Bueno, tomen asiento. La persona que es entrevistada va en el medio y a su alrededor quienes están vinculados más estrechamente con la entrevista. Si bien las preguntas serán de personaje en personaje, buscamos la dinámica del grupo. Aunque admito que conmigo será un poco difícil eso, pero se apreciará más en las siguientes entrevistas. –aclaró, la chica tomo asiento en su lugar, quedando con Arnold y Will a ambos lados y junto a estos las rubias- Escoger al presentador fue difícil, pues debía ser alguien que siguiera el ritmo de ustedes. –apuntó, señalando a los adolescentes- Y al mismo tiempo no podía ser parte de la historia. Así que les presento a mi primer personaje propio creado exactamente hace diez años y que también ha sido publicado en . Por fortuna ha pasado por un gran trabajo de diseño de personaje para tomar originalidad, también ha participado en foros de RPG, en una obra de teatro… -anuncia, como si hablara de un reconocido actor – Mi querido y adorado, Silvio Sly. –señaló y aplausos artificiales sonaron por todo el set, logrando que Gretel soltara una carcajada burlona que animó al resto del grupo a reírse, Arnold terminó ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Helga, negando suavemente- Oh… malvados ¿Qué es una entrevista sin aplausos? –masculló suavemente- Anda, querido. Usted déjese ver, porque les corroe la envidia.

El encapuchado se levantó y dejó caer al suelo la capa, permitiendo que el sonido de la tela al caer diese un toque dramático a la situación. Un hombre de menos de treinta años hizo una distinguida reverencia, como si hubiese practicado constantemente hacerla, tenía la piel extremadamente blanca o posiblemente se veía así por el traje negro y camisa que llevaba, lo único que se distinguía era la chaqueta gris abajo del abrigo negro. Silvio tenía el cabello negro y lacio, recogido en una coleta baja con un par de mechones cayendo sobre su rostro alargado, una mirada marrón y una muy elegante sonrisa. El hombre hizo una reverencia a sus invitados y luego se sentó, quitándose el abrigo, la chaqueta que llevaba era sin mangas, formal, dándole un aire descuidado y de hombre de negocios al mismo tiempo.

- Parece un mayordomo. –comentó Helga, cruzándose de piernas- Lo veo y se me antoja pedirle un té inglés.

- Excelente elección, señorita. –el hombre tenía un anticuado acento británico- Pero hoy no es su día. Aunque le prometo que cuando lo sea, con placer le serviré. –respondió, inclinando el rostro antes de reír entre dientes por la sorpresa de los adolescentes- Bien, Nocturna ¿Iniciamos?

- Supongo que es una manera de poner orden… -la pelinegra negó- No la mejor… pero es una manera... Solo deja de traumar a los jóvenes. –sintió escalofríos- En todo caso, -regresó a ver a los adolescentes, sintiéndose vieja junto a ellos, pero tuvo que retirar la idea de su cabeza al recordar que no se comportaba muy maduramente que se diga- Recuerden que la premisa es ser sinceros. Nada de mentiras o palabras acomodadas. Voy yo primero para desnudar la historia y al parecer desnudarme a mi… -Arnold y Will abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- ¡Simbólicamente! Par de hormonales.

Silvio revisó las tarjetas que tenía entre sus manos, ordenándolas o más bien, buscando algo con que iniciar.

- Bien. –dijo el hombre- Esto es interesante ¿Cómo surgió la idea de escribir esta historia?

Nocturna llevó sus dedos hacia su mentón, observando el vacío, recopilando sus recuerdos y poniéndolos en orden.

- Mi empuje primario fue el videojuego de _Wolfs-Angel17_, una grandiosa artista de _Deviantart_, ella hizo una pequeña novela visual, por así decirlo, de Helga y Arnold siendo adolescentes, el juego se llama "_Helga's Cheese Festival_", el cual me lo terminé de jugar con todos sus finales en pocas horas por la emoción y adicción que me dio. Les recomiendo jugarlo. –sonríe con añoranza- Y si siguen mi consejo, no olviden darle los agradecimientos y ánimos que se merece la autora. Es un grandioso trabajo. Curiosamente, -admite- yo soy su fan por sus trabajos en _Dragon Age_, mi videojuego favorito o uno de mis favoritos. Simplemente comenzó a subir imágenes de "_Hey Arnold!_" siendo adolescentes y me quedé sorprendida ¡Que fantástico trabajo! La serie era de mis favoritas en mi infancia y cuando supe qué hacía el videojuego lo esperé con ansias. Al terminarlo, pues, no dejaba de pensar en lo muchísimo que me gustó y que quería saber más de todo esto. Eso me llevó a la fase dos de mi enganche con la serie: los fanarts. Como suelo mencionar en las notas de autora… -Gretel rodó los ojos- ¡Hey!

- ¿Qué? –la alemana fingió inocencia y Helga se rio con fuerza.

- ¿Algo que agregar? –preguntó casualmente Silvio.

- Por supuesto. –Gretel sonrió- ¡Mencionas los fanarts todo el tiempo!

- Obviamente quieres que dibujen tu historia. –comentó Helga, con burla, cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que no. –Nocturna señaló a Silvio que iba a seguir la broma- ¡Claro que no! Quiero poder _dibujar_ mi historia. Eso es diferente. –mueve las manos buscando espantar las ideas- Dejen de molestar a mi persona, se supone que soy su superiora al mando. Voy a pedir a Arnold y Will que les tape la boca a ustedes dos, rubias malvadas. –les sacó la lengua- Bien… como decía, -se queda un segundo callada al ver lo infantil que había reaccionado con eso de sacar la lengua, luego se encoge de hombros, era inevitable hacerle eso a Gretel- después vinieron los fanarts, me di cuenta que había una fuerte comunidad atrás de una serie muy antigua lo cual me emocionó más. Luego vi la película, el proyecto de la siguiente, las campañas por salvar esa película y… Bueno, tantas cosas. –se encogió de hombros- No podía sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que me hubiese gustado ver sobre esta serie. Eso explotó en mi cabeza. Y cómo siempre me pasa, tenía que escribirlo o tener ojeras más grandes de las que ya tengo.

- ¿Y la trama? –consultó Silvio, revisando las preguntas que tenía en las tarjetas.

- Se dio sola. Parte por parte. Primero debía Helga conquistar a Arnold. –la aludida giró los ojos- Luego necesitaba alguien que la empuje a hacerlo porque por algo no lo había hecho antes. –señaló a la alemana- Y luego había que despertar a Arnold, –le lanzó un beso al aludido- nuestro noble y tranquilo protagonista. Las tramas pequeñas se dieron solas. Eso deben agradecérselo a ellos. –señaló a los cuatro adolescentes a sus lados- Y a quienes no están aquí pero también influenciaron.

- ¿La idea de Chloe y el relicario también se lo debemos a los personajes? –preguntó Silvio, burlón.

- Esta bien, -rio- eso lo cree yo. Eso era parte del porque Helga se había distanciado de todos. Lo que quería era que diera una gran entrada, un sorprendente golpe que la lleve al centro de las miradas.

- Y eso lo lograste demasiado. –apuntó Arnold, inclinándose para poder mirar a la pelinegra- Ya tiene club de fans en la preparatoria.

- ¡Eso es culpa de Gretel! –la autora levantó las manos inocente- ¡Ella hizo lo de las porristas!

- Creo que los lectores no entienden eso de que tú no controlas a los personajes. –comentó casualmente Silvio, señalando la pantalla atrás de él- ¿Qué tal si les enseñamos un momento creativo para ti?

- Y de paso vemos para que esta el televisor de ahí. –Will le guiñó un ojo a Nocturna y ella se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo.

La pantalla parpadeó un par de veces hasta mostrar una escena en la misma.

_Nocturna se encontraba sentada, frente a su computadora de escritorio, el CPU de la misma tenía stickers de los diferentes símbolos de los gremios de Ravnica, una ciudad del juego de cartas de Magic. La pelinegra observaba los stickers aunque realmente tenía la mirada perdida, en la pantalla se podía ver Word abierto, se captaban párrafos escritos con "Bookman Old" en letra número once. Repentinamente la chica dio un suave respingón, sintiendo dentro de ella una fuerte corriente de inspiración, movió sus dedos sobre el teclado y comenzó a escribir ágilmente, describiendo la escena con detalles variados, dejando que el narrador pasara de la neutralidad a la subjetividad de cada personaje. En los parlantes de la computadora comenzó a sonar "Revolver" de Madona e inesperadamente junto a Nocturna se corporizó Gretel comenzando a cantar la apasionada versión de David Guetta._

"_Definitivamente es el tono que tengo para mí celular" comentó la alemana, recargándose contra la pared que estaba junto a la computadora._

"_¿Tú crees?" Nocturna dejó de escribir, enmarcando una ceja._

"_Obviamente, es mi canción. Y dado que estás en la escena de Lila…" la rubia empujó suavemente a un lado a la escritora y comenzó a escribir "debes hacer que suene mi celular y dejarme cantar. Quiero ver quien sospecha de mi interés por Lila desde el momento cero. Además, ya es hora que los lectores sepan dónde trabaja Helga"_

_A la par que decía la última palabra, la aludida se materializó al otro lado de la escritora, observando sobre la cabeza de la escritora._

"_Definitivamente. Y quien llama es Big Bob, cómo nunca recuerda nada de mí, llama a Gretel" rodó los ojos y aportó con una mano sobre el teclado para describir ella también la escena._

"_Y debo molestar un poco al enfermerito, cantándole" contuvo la risa malvada la alemana._

"_Cómo es de imaginarse, me sentiré intimidado," las manos del chico se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Nocturna para anunciar su llegada, creando ligeramente un muro entre la escritora y las dos rubias, pero al mismo tiempo él lograba tener una vista de la pantalla y así, señaló la misma "se debería recalcar no solo lo seductora que se ve Gretel," Nocturna lanzó su rostro hacia atrás, mirando el rostro pacífico de Arnold "sino, también, el peligro que se siente cuando está cerca"_

"_El peligro que los chicos sienten" apuntó Gretel._

"_Exactamente. Ella es una depredadora, el instinto de preservación se activa en mí cuando me toca. No porque le tema, sino porque se de lo que es capaz" completó Arnold, Nocturna asintió con fuerza, entendiendo la idea, se enderezó para ver la pantalla y revisar los últimos párrafos que los tres chicos habían aportado._

"_Entonces…" intervino Nocturna "Suena la canción, Gretel hace toda su coreografía, se dan los efectos sobre Lila y Gretel, además… -recalcó- que sería bueno que se note como Helga confía en su prima y no le molesta que este así de cerca de su amado, porque sabe que nunca se lo quitaría. Luego, se sabe que es Bob y que va al trabajo de Helga. Ella sale corriendo y Arnold la sigue…" el aludido negó "¿Ocurre algo?"_

"_Cuando el señor Pataki llama, yo pienso que es porque quiere que Gretel vaya otra vez a trabajar. Me parece que no es correcto que él disponga del tiempo de ella así a pesar que ella disfrute tanto con trabajar, debe haber límites y Gretel debe descansar de vez en cuando" Nocturna abrió los ojos sorprendida y no era la única, dos pares de miradas azuladas se activaron a la par._

"_¿Te preocupa Gretel?" consultó la pelinegra, dado que eso ella no lo sabía ¿Desde cuándo Arnold había creado un vínculo así con la alemana? Bien, anotó mentalmente que el narrador hiciera esa pregunta._

"_Obviamente… Me preocupa la gente con la que convivo, con la que paso tiempo, creo vínculos fuertes y fácilmente. Desde niño lo hago." hace memoria el chico, por eso le decían samaritano, porque fácilmente se apropiaba de los problemas de otros._

"_Tienes razón… tienes razón." Nocturna sonrió de lado y corrigió esa parte, agregando la reacción del chico y tomando nota de los siguientes diálogos que daban las chicas._

La escena se detuvo y suavemente desapareció, volviendo la oscuridad sobre la superficie del televisor. Silvio aplaudió suavemente y Nocturna se rio con buen humor.

- ¿Ven? Yo tengo una idea de lo que va a ocurrir, pero son ellos los que varían eso y le dan un nuevo y diferente ritmo que a mí también me sorprende. Por ejemplo, este gesto de Will… -la pelinegra lanzó un puño hacia el rostro del chico, este tomó su muñeca suavemente y le besó los nudillos delicadamente, como si tratara con una niña que se había herido y creyera en los besos mágicos. Nocturna sonrió bobamente un par de segundos hasta reaccionar y retirar su mano, logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera de lado- Al inicio pensé que ese gesto lo tenía con Gretel por fastidiarla.

- Pero es un gesto que lo tengo con las mujeres de mi vida, por así decirlo. –explicó Will- De una u otra manera, con el puño con las señoritas aquí presentes dada su violencia o por ejemplo, con mi madre para que deje de estar enojada conmigo le beso la mano haciendo una reverencia. Realmente funciona y distrae la atención.

- Es un perro astuto. –completó la alemana.

- ¿No es algo sexista? –comentó casualmente Silvio, obviamente en broma.

- Si quieren se lo comienzo a hacer a Arnold también, imaginaré que es otra rubia y ya. –bromeó, riendo con fuerza, dejando que su cuerpo se agitara por esas vivas carcajadas mientras Arnold negaba rotundamente, logrando que el grupo se riera también.

- Bien, continuemos ¿Cómo surgieron Gretel y Will? –preguntó Silvio, leyendo otra de las preguntas que tenía en sus tarjetas.

- Cuando sus padres tuvieron relaciones… -comenzó Nocturna.

- Chiste predecible. –cortó Helga.

- Sabes a que se refieren. –rodó los ojos Gretel- Quieren saber cómo surgimos estos dos altares de perfección completa.

- Modestia aparte ¿No? –bromeó Arnold, ganándose que la alemana le sacara la lengua- Sé que te he dicho que madures, pero nunca va en serio, _cuñada_. –le picó.

- Bien, bien. Antes que mates a Arnold. –Nocturna señalaba amenazante a Gretel por sobre Will para llegar a esta- Déjame responder. –le regañó- Veamos… ¿Sinceramente? A Will no lo pensé demasiado. Él _iba _a estar en la historia. Eso lo tenía claro desde que me dije que escribiría eso. Yo quería un chico mayor que tuviera ese aire afable de Arnold. –explicó- También esa increíble capacidad social del mismo, pero lo quería más activo, más seguro de sí mismo. Will es mi chico popular. –se giró para tomar el rostro del pelirrojo- Es ese espécimen único del grupo de los populares, el chico amable y sociable que muy probablemente llegó tan arriba por su atractivo físico, tiene el cuerpo de un deportista, la fuerza de uno pero es pacífico.

- Hey… -se quejó el aludido, Nocturna le desordenó el cabello fraternalmente.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es duro saber que te usan por tu cuerpo. –sonrió, regresando su atención a Silvio para mantener su explicación- Will es maduro, sabe hablar con los adultos, por eso los profesores lo aprecian. Porque sabe hacer las preguntas normales que los adolescentes no saben hacer.

- "_¿Cómo le va a sus hijos?", "¿Y ya se curó del resfriado su esposa?", "Maestra ¿Qué género de libros le gusta leer?"_ –repitió el pelirrojo.

- Exacto. Él se crio en una familia muy social. Su padre trata siempre con clientes y su madre es una apasionada directora de teatro que llevaba a su hijo a los ensayos. Él desde niño ya hablaba con gente mayor a él. Y no solo eso, era gente absolutamente interesante, excéntrica, artística, bohemia y filosófica. El círculo de amistades de su madre podía entregar horas y horas a charlar sobre los artistas renacentistas y la literatura isabelina. Para él eso era común. –aclaró- Entonces, las chicas a su alrededor, las de la preparatoria fueron… -soltó al chico para que este hablara.

- Aburridas. Muy atractivas, muy desarrolladas, si desean saberlo. Pero mi madre me enseñó que lo importante es poder entretenerme más allá de lo físico, para mí no existe nada más erótico que una apasionada conversación. Todas eran comunes. Y espero que no les moleste, pero entre más comunes son, más frígidas son con el resto de cosas. Por eso, cuando vi a Gretel y su manera de ser, supe que la necesitaba en mi vida. Por fin podría tener una amistad interesante en la preparatoria.-se encogió de hombros- Realmente me estaba aburriendo ahí. –admitió.

- Will sería el ejemplo a seguir de Arnold, muy indirectamente. –continuó Nocturna- Entonces ya lo tenía desde el inicio. El que sea alto, pelirrojo, es porque necesitaba variar de tantos rubios. Además, quería entregar un ejemplo claro de que un chico podía pasar con chicas, ser su amigo y no ser clasificado como gay por eso. –señaló a los otros tres.

- ¿Y el hecho de que te gusten los pelirrojos no tiene nada que ver? –preguntó Silvio, con una cínica sonrisa.

- Vale… también. En la literatura amo a los pelirrojos. Yo tenía un serio problema con Ron Weasley y su actor. Eso debe decirlo todo. En los comics _odio_ a las pelirrojas. Las odio, las detesto, me dan urticaria. –sentenció- En Marvel por lo menos. No puedo leer a Jean Grey, a Mary Jane ni a Black Widow sin querer ahorcarlas. Pero retomando la pregunta, que a Will le gustara el béisbol era su hilo conector con Helga, porque ella no solo jugaba, era la entrenadora. Eso te dice mucho de cuanto le debía gustar el deporte..

- Creo que te olvidas de mí. –le recordó Gretel, inclinándose sobre su silla con la mirada entrecerrada- Mis fans necesitan saber cómo llegué al estrellato.

- Estrellato en tus sueños. –Nocturna negó suavemente- Gretel fue difícil. Para el motor de la historia, sabía que sería una chica y pasé todo un día creando perfiles de personajes, con historia, origen, gustos. Gretel en realidad no era la que iba ganando hasta el final. –admite- Yo tenía otra preferida.

- Creo que eso les gustaría saber más a los lectores. –intervino Silvio, señalando la pantalla- ¿Quiénes fueron las candidatas al puesto de Gretel? Veamos.

El televisor se volvió a encender, esta vez mostrando un lugar completamente diferente.

_En pantalla se podía apreciar un lugar similar a un taller pero sin ventanas, una lámpara iluminaba el centro de la habitación. Nocturna caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a ella se podía observar cuatro diferentes chicas, cada una parada en una plataforma con luces saliendo del piso para iluminar cada parte de sus cuerpos y recalcar así sus peculiaridades más importantes._

"_Veamos…" susurró Nocturna, rodeando a sus cuatro candidatas "Recapitulemos sus características ¿Bien?" las cuatro chicas asintieron "¿Nombre y conexión con el elenco?"_

"_Wanda Keiman." la chica levantó apenas la mano, llevaba el cabello de color azul y extremadamente corto, lo tenía desordenado pero con un mechón largo, atrás de su oreja que caía sobre su hombro; tenía finas cejas negras y en una de ellas llevaba una argolla, los ojos violetas y grandes, gracias a las lentillas que usaba, una pequeña nariz y rostro alargado, vestía con blusa y una corbata azul que hacía juego con su falda escolar, tenía en las muñecas varias pulseras de cuentas azules y blancas "Tengo quince años, conozco al grupo desde la educación media pero no me relacionaba con nadie. Secretamente soy aspirante a actriz de teatro, me designaron a Olga como tutora para aprender a realizar papeles dramáticos, así conocí a Helga y ha guardado mi secreto desde entonces, pero no era amigas. Aun así el primer día de clases en la preparatoria escuché a Chloe y lo que ocurrió. Me pareció una injusticia," la chica se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos "así que decidí unirme a Helga y destruir a la maldita bruja." Sonrió de lado, relamiéndose la punta de su canino derecho._

"_Antonella Cortez," la chica levantó ambas manos hacia arriba, llamando la atención de inmediato, tenía una frondosa cabellera rizada y castaña hasta su cintura, grandes ojos avellana y piel canela, en su rostro se apreciaba una radiante sonrisa, vestía un top celeste que se ajustaba en su busto y se abría como pétalos hasta sobre su vientre, desde sus anchas caderas caía una falda gitana verde con un pequeño corte a un costado que dejaba ver su torneada pierna, sus pies llevaban sandalias de cuero; llevaba grandes argollas de plata en sus orejas y varias cadenas verdes que llegaban hasta su escote, en su tobillo derecho se apreciaba una pulsera de varias vueltas color celeste "soy de San Lorenzo, conocí a Arnold y Helga en su viaje a mi país y realmente me agradaron" sonrió ligeramente "pero en especial Arnold, como un hermano." aclaró rápidamente, levantando su dedo índice como si le advirtiera a alguien de dar malas interpretaciones "Tengo dieseis años y he pasado toda mi vida en San Lorenzo, he mantenido correspondencia con Arnold desde que volvió a Estados Unidos y le he aconsejado en todo lo posible. Mi padre decidió hacer una especialización en Estados Unidos y me llevó con él, encargándome en la casa de huéspedes mientras él se quedaba en Washington y regresaba todos los fines de semana. Así que el primer día de clases de preparatoria fue una guerra con Helga sin darme cuenta. Los latinos somos más cariñosos que los estadounidenses," explicó, negando con fuerza como si hablara de una enfermedad extraña "así que ella me vio llegar del brazo de Arnold y cada vez que nos miraba yo estaba acomodándole el cabello o abrazándolo con cariño. Helga explotó cuando me vio darle un beso en la mejilla a Arnold" se ríe abiertamente, recordando la escena "y me lanzó una pelota de beisbol pero Arnold se interpuso y quedó noqueado cuando no pudo atraparla. Yo me enojé y comencé a gritarle en español… de lo cual no entendió nada hasta que me di cuenta y le dije que había herido a mi hermano y más le valía pedirle una disculpa. Eso la calmó" asintió solemne "y fue fácil darme cuenta por qué lo había hecho realmente ¿Qué puedo decir? Nos hicimos rápidamente amigas y sin que ella lo sepa me he propuesto ayudarla con Arnold" Nocturna asintió y señaló a la siguiente._

"_Gretel von Bismarck," una joven rubia levantó el rostro en forma de presentación, llevaba el cabello suelto hacia atrás, con un cintillo que dejaba ver su redondeado rostro, demostrando su gran parentesco con Helga, de mirada azulada y nariz alargada, sonreía de costado mientras masticaba chicle, vestía un leotardo rojo y unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuerina con zapatos de plataforma y tacón alto "prima por el lado materno de Helga, vivo en Alemania." Tenía un fuerte acento "Helga y yo nos conocemos desde que ella volvió del viaje de San Lorenzo y nos hemos hecho muy unidas porque nuestras personalidades sintonizan. Me di cuenta de lo mal que la pasaba y la muy baja autoestima que su familia y compañeros le habían hecho creer que debía tener. Así que luché por demostrarle que lo que debía sentir era orgullo" declaró "Cuando me di cuenta de que ella necesitaba mi protección más allá de las vacaciones, decidí mover mis influencias para viajar a Estados Unidos, con ella. Nuestra familia es militar, estricta, directa pero muy unida y leal. No solo estoy con ella para cuidarla, sino para velar por su seguridad." se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una bomba con su chicle._

"_Rose Goldman,"_ _una joven mulata hizo una ligera reverencia, tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado con una intensa mirada gris y párpados caídos que le hacían lucir distante y ligeramente molesta, sus labios carnosos no parecían mostrar sonrisa alguna, llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas de doncellas cerradas debajo de sus hombros, un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver un ligero busto, el vestido se cerraba debajo de su pecho y bajaba en A hasta sobre su rodilla, llevaba botas de tela hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla color gris "soy la hermana menor de Will, aunque no se note." se encogió ligeramente de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios "Me parezco más a mamá. Desde la primaria estudié en un internado para señoritas en Nueva Orleans" lo cual explicaba su delicado acento francés atrás de su inglés "pero Will convenció a mi madre de dejarme estudiar con él en la misma preparatoria para tener experiencia social. Porque soy muy mala en eso. Mi primera opción de amistad fueron Rhonda y Nadine, porque fueron las únicas que lucían sin miedo después de mirarme. Pero después de las pruebas de entrenamiento descubrí que Helga entendería más mi persona y decidí hacer amistad con ella. El comité estudiantil designó a Arnold como mi guía en la preparatoria al saber mi delicada situación de nunca haber estado en un establecimiento educativo como ese y menos mixto. Desde ese instante supe que debía ideármelas para unir a esos dos despistados."_

_Nocturna asintió suavemente, anotando la información relevante que iba encontrando entre sus cuatro candidatas._

"_Bien… bien…" sonrió "Ahora ¿Personalidad?" pidió._

"_Introvertida, poco sociable fuera del escenario, considerablemente arisca y de humor negro." comenzó Wanda "Me criaron para ser la mejor pero siempre he sentido que hay alguien que puede opacarme" la chica deslizó sus finos dedos por entre sus cabellos azulados "pero descubrí que puedo ser la mejor escoria del mundo. No me importa si debo aplacar al universo entero. En el fondo sé que lo hago como una forma para protegerme y en realidad no le deseo mal a nadie" se encoge de hombros "pero el que golpea primero golpea dos veces. La gente dice que si el mundo te da limones hagas limonada" dio un golpe con fuerza con su pie "pues yo digo que ¿Quién se cree la vida para darme limones a mí? He jurado tomar esos malditos limones y lanzárselos en la cara a la vida hasta que aprenda que a mí nadie me dice que me conforme." levanta el mentón con orgullo y suave prepotencia "Los altos mandos deben caer para aprender a temerle a los innombrables." dice apasionadamente._

"_Muy bien, Wanda, eres apasionada y oscura. Me gusta" comentó Nocturna, dirigiendo su atención a la siguiente._

"_Yo soy extrovertida y positiva, muy apasionada en lo que hago, mis sentimientos siempre se desbordan y no solo los expreso con mi rostro, sino con todo mi cuerpo." comenzó Antonella "Mi vida se rige en la regla de tres: todo lo que hagas se te regresará tres veces sea bueno o malo. Así que procuro ser honesta, franca y sincera pues es lo que quiero recibir siempre en la vida. Para los estadounidenses resulto atractiva por mi seductora forma de ser" bambolea ligeramente las caderas para recalcar sus atributos "pero yo no lo veo así. Simplemente soy apasionada y muy expresiva. Tal vez ellos no estén acostumbrados a sentir el tacto de la piel de otros, pero para mí es normal. La mayoría de latinos somos así sin saberlo" se encoge de hombros "vemos natural el tomarnos del brazo, el besarnos en la mejilla como simple saludo, los abrazos y tantas cosas más. Me gusta divertirme y cuando hay problemas los enfrento de manera directa, no me gustan las confrontaciones pero tampoco estar debajo de nadie. Yo creo en la madre naturaleza y me gusta ayudarla: plantar un árbol, reciclar, ayudar el encuentro de dos personas destinadas."_

"_Gracias Antonella. Me gusta tu perspectiva, alejará el drama e ingresará mucha pasión en la historia" apuntó Nocturna, señalando a la siguiente para que continúe. _

"_Soy la líder de mi manada. Directa, franca, puntual y muy cínica." respondió Gretel, cruzándose de brazos "Yo veo a la cara a la muerte y le robo un beso antes de que pueda darse cuenta. Yo soy una luchadora, le recalco al mundo que están debajo de mí y por ende para servirme. Nunca he dudado de mis emociones pero suelen estar en segundo lugar, lo más importante es lo sensorial, se podría decir que soy hedonista y no se estaría exagerando." sonrió de costado "Me gusta el poder que se tiene en una batalla, adoro reclamar territorios nuevos. Tarde o temprano la gente aprende a no tener problemas conmigo, soy algo demasiado grande para que puedan morder. Admito que disfruto poniendo al límite a las personas, el aroma del miedo y la adrenalina es mi favorito. No solo manipulo a la gente, los engaño, los uso, los elevo al cielo y les dejo caer en caída libre… pero nunca los dejo estrellarse. Mi manada es primero. Le gusto a los chicos por mi forma de vestir y descarada lengua pero no me gustan los chicos miedosos o que fingen ser fuertes. Así que termino espantándolos en un par de frases y me vuelvo el terror de su género por destruir sus corazones de melocotón." Concluyó la alemana._

"_Interesante… aunque temo que opaques a los protagonistas. Tu personalidad es muy fuerte" se recordó Nocturna "¿Siguiente?"_

"_La gente tiene una idea equivocada de mi" admite Rose "y con justa razón. No se tratar a las personas, por lo que las espanto rápidamente. Me he dedicado a observar a mi alrededor para aprender pero un gesto o una mirada de mi parte son tan fáciles de mal interpretar que la gente se enoja y a mí me parecen caprichosos." chasqueó la lengua con fastidio "Es muy obvio que quiero hacer amistades o eso creo yo. Me gustaría que mi hermano no se hubiese llevado todo el carisma de la familia. Aunque para mí él es lo más importante y suelo hacerle caso porque sé que me ama y protege a pesar de que pasamos poco tiempo juntos." asiente con solemnidad "Las personas dicen que tengo mirada fría y no se expresarme bien con ella. Cuando era niña Will sabía lo que sentía sin tener que hacer nada así que me enviaron a un internado para no depender tanto de él, buscaban que aprendiera a formar mi carácter. Pero simplemente no aprendí a ser expresiva. Me siento mal cuando hiero a las personas y busco disculparme a mi manera pero suelo terminar equivocándome más." concluye._

"_Gracias Rose. Seriamente creo que Helga y tú podrán aprender juntas, enseñándose mutuamente. Me llama mucho la atención cómo sería su dinámica" dice Nocturna "Ahora ¿Gustos?"_

"_La música Visual Kei, tocar la batería y el teatro obviamente" responde Wanda._

"_Bailar, leer y por sobretodo meditar" dice Antonella._

"_Las artes marciales, los videojuegos de terror y los comics" Gretel sonríe de costado._

"_Las películas de culto, leer manga y dibujar" completa Rose._

"_¿Características curiosas?" consulta Nocturna, asintiendo._

"_Cuando estoy en el escenario me trasformo," explica Wanda "me sincronizo con el mundo entero pero el hechizo desaparece cuando salgo de ahí. También tengo una debilidad por los chicos andróginos, lampiños, con rostro inocente"_

"_Le tengo miedo a los fantasmas, pero un miedo casi crónico, cuando estoy sola en la oscuridad el simple hecho de ir a la cocina me asusta y suelo hablar con los espíritus para que no me hagan nada, les saludo y todo, lo que hace que la gente se me burle. También tengo una serpiente de mascota que me costó traerla hasta aquí y la llevo siempre conmigo lo cual me suele meter en problemas" admitió Antonella._

"_Me pierdo fácilmente cuando estoy distraída y todas mis conversaciones suelen terminar en temas sexuales, posiblemente porque digo lo que el resto no quiere admitir." Gretel sonríe de costado "Tengo una debilidad por las chicas inocentes"_

"_Hablo conmigo misma en voz alta, así que la gente se asusta de mí porque la mayoría del tiempo me suelo regañar y piensan que es con ellos, solo muestro mi lado tierno con Will y gracias a que tengo especial cuidado con lo que visto las personas asumen que soy toda una princesita prepotente" concluyó Rose. _

_Nocturna asintió en silencio y caminó alrededor de las cuatro chicas. Wanda sería un buen motor de trama, como un tanque, arrasaría con todo sin dejar nada al paso, ayudaría a Helga en mantener su fuerte personalidad y le ayudaría con Arnold para que vea que las chicas malas son mejores que las buenas. Por otro lado, Antonella sería una espía dentro de las filas masculinas, le contaría todo a Helga de Arnold y lo podría manipular para dejarlo a solas con Helga, además, su maternal y apasionada personalidad le enseñaría a la rubia a expresarse sin miedo. Gretel sería una pícara en términos de que manipularía todo a favor de Helga, engañando y mareando a Arnold al mismo tiempo que le haría ver que en comparación, Helga era una chica mucho más manejable de lo que él creería, sin contar que daría un toque erótico a la historia. En cambio, Rose y Helga se podrían ayudar entre sí para interactuar, Will cuidaría de ambas y les daría oportunidades para aprender a tratar con los otros, gracias a eso Arnold vería el alma sensible de Helga y se darían muchas escenas de lecciones y aprendizaje. _

_Pero si era sincera, necesitaba un motor sutil que no robara protagonismo pero al mismo tiempo fuese una buena consejera en los cambios de marcha._

"_Creo que mi escogida es Antonella, además que podría introducir mucho de la historia de San Lorenzo y como fueron las cosas allá para salvar a los padres de Arnold." la aludida sonrió con alegría y las otras tres desaparecieron suavemente "Bien, mañana puliremos tu historia para que tenga bases reales"_

"_Claro, Nocturna" la pelinegra cerró los ojos y el lugar desapareció lentamente, volviéndose una habitación donde estaba una computadora, un gran librero abarrotado con libros antiguos y nuevos, apenas y se notaba la cama arrinconada en el pequeño espacio._

"_Bien, ahora podré dormir" anunció, orgullosa de su decisión._

La imagen en el televisor desapareció, el grupo se estiró después de tan larga escena.

- Pero no fue así. –admitió Nocturna- Cuando me acosté simplemente en mi mente apareció Gretel y como sería bueno que Helga tuviese alguien de su familia apoyándola en serio. No solo eso, sino que tuviera una familia que la considerara normal y un orgullo.

- Soy difícil de olvidar. –Gretel sonrió- Además, no podía dejar a la desgarbada sola. Mi prioridad es ella, como dije. Aun si escogían a otra chica, no me iba a rendir.

- Muy interesante. Así que se podría decir… -comentó Silvio- ¿Qué Gretel te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Es una manipuladora hasta la médula. Pero me alegra mi elección, su dinámica con Will es perfecta, hace que sean un dúo de velocidad y giros inesperados. –sonrió con orgullo a sus dos personajes- Me atrevo a decir que hice una buena elección, sin Will, Gretel no sería quien es y sin ella, él tampoco, lo que hace su interacción única. Por eso creo que se ganaron el amor del público. Lo cual me pone muy contenta. –admite.

- Hablando de eso ¿En qué te basaste para crearlos a los dos? –Silvio revisa la tarjeta- Es decir ¿Por qué esos gustos? ¿Esa forma de ser?

- Bueno, como expliqué, Will fue creado para congeniar con Arnold por tener cosas en común, es la brisa cálida de mi historia. –sonríe con cariño- Como expliqué, el beisbol era la conexión principal con Helga. Yo quería un chico real ante todo, por ejemplo, como la mayoría de los adolescentes no se hace gran problema en cuestiones de con quien salir ¿Saben? –Gretel soltó una carcajada- Sus requisitos es que la chica sea fascinante ¿Amarla? ¿Quererla? Debe haber química, en la juventud los noviazgos duran poco, seamos sinceros. Helga ya es en la historia la chica "_para siempre_", necesitaba su punto opuesto. Pero, como ven en la historia hay muchos elementos variados, a Will le gustan los MMORPG, es decir, los Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. Por ejemplo, esos juegos no son mi tipo, aunque ahora juego _Neverwinter_ pero eso es porque es de los creadores de D&D, Calabozos y Dragones –suelta una carcajada fuerte.

- ¡Es toda una geek! –apuntó Gretel.

- ¿Cómo dices tú, Nocturna? –intervino Arnold- ¿Estás en peligro de extinción?

- Ah sí, las chicas geeks estamos en peligro de extinción. –admitió Nocturna- Somos muy pocas y usualmente en los videojuegos los chicos piensan que no existimos y somos un mito. Pero eso es otro tema. –admitió- A Will le gustan los videojuegos online, le dedica mucho tiempo a sus personajes. Él no es un jugador competitivo y suelen invitarlo sus amigos que ha hecho en los foros para que se una a estos juegos más que todo porque es divertido tenerlo ahí. Ahora bien ¿Por qué a Will le gusta ese tipo de videojuegos? –mira el techo un momento- Porque creo que se ve muy sexy con los headset. –le lanza un beso al pelirrojo, mientras este niega divertido- La verdad es porque a pesar de no ser competitivo, le gusta esa batalla elemental por demostrar sus habilidades. Por eso es el capitán de béisbol, se esfuerza mucho. También le gusta Star Wars, Star Trek… -va enumerando.

- Soy un sincero fanático de la ciencia ficción. –concluye el chico.

- Yo no lo soy, lo he visto, puedo hablar del tema, pero sin contar los videojuegos RPG de Bioware, no he tocado más de ese tipo. También le gusta los Looney Tunes, tampoco soy fan, pero es un chico muy puro de corazón, quería que se viera que le gustan cosas de su infancia aun. Repito mi diferenciación con los personajes para dejar en claro que no quería darles cosas mías, sino propias de ellos.

- Por suerte no hiciste que me guste "_My Litte Pony"_ –apuntó el pelirrojo.

- Tengo amigos ya grandotes que les gusta y… -Helga le hizo una señal de advertencia- Bien… y hace poco vi una película de ellas. –admite, logrando que todos los presentes se le rían- ¡Hey! Les sorprendería las cosas que he visto por curiosa. Y eso cuenta películas de Barbie. La película de las ponis fue mejor.

- ¿Cuál fue? –consultó Silvio, intentando no reír con burla.

- _Equestria Girls_. –se cruza de brazos- Voy a continuar el tema antes que se burlen más. Él está conectado al teatro porque yo quería jugar un poco con la pasión de Olga y también porque quería explicar la razón por la que no es el ex novio de media preparatoria femenina.

- Los fanáticos tienen una duda… -comenzó el entrevistador.

- Oh, Will es heterosexual por completo. –se apresuró a decir Nocturna- Lo juro. Por lo menos hasta ahora lo es ¿Verdad?

- No sé si cuenta, pero una vez vi un chico vestido de chica que no parecía chico…

- A ellos se les dice trap. –comentó Nocturna- Viste un chico trap y yo he hecho que mis amigos babeen por traps sin darse cuenta. Así que por ahora sigues siendo heterosexual hasta que decidas lo contrario.

- Una vez más te olvidas de mí. –apuntó Gretel, conteniendo las ganas de refunfuñar.

- Hazte a la idea, no eres la protagonista hoy aunque hablen de ti. Además, Nocturna tiene preferencia a Will. –se burló Helga.

- No es verdad. –se defendió Nocturna, riendo- Aunque admito que adoro a Will, los quiero a los dos igual, pero al pelirrojo le tengo tensión sexual. –comento riéndose con fuerza- Bien, ahora Gretel. Lo primero que llama la atención es su parecido con Helga ¿Verdad? Bueno, era el hincapié de que Helga _también_ tiene una familia materna de donde heredar cosas. Nuestra querida alemana se viste como si fuese parte del video musical del rock de los sesenta. Eso es porque, para ella, es la moda que más luce en su fino cuerpo. Hay diferentes atractivos femeninos, el de ella es su personalidad por supuesto pero también sus largas piernas.

- Y tiene un trasero bien formado. –apuntó Will.

- Claro, como se sienta en tu regazo todo el tiempo. –comento Arnold- Ya me di cuenta que aprendiste a mirar con el tacto ¿No? –Helga se rio abiertamente y Gretel le sacó la lengua la pareja.

- Bueno, Will dice que tiene un trasero bien formado… -intentó continuar Nocturna.

- Yo también lo digo. –se defendió Gretel.

- ¡En todo caso! –cortó la autora- No quería dejar mal a Bob, no es el padre del año pero al tipo se nota que cuando le dieron de lactar le daban la espalda. –niega- No sabe expresarse, no lo abrazaron de niño. Ustedes saben. Gretel tiene esta conexión con los negocios y tiene un fuerte vínculo con Bob.

- Yo quiero a mi tío. Posiblemente es mi tío favorito. Él llegó donde está por su propio esfuerzo. En mi familia de cierta forma el ser militar es una ley y ascenderás a cierto punto sin mucho esfuerzo. Para mí no es lo mismo. –comentó casualmente la alemana.

- Ahora bien ¿Los videojuegos de terror? Gretel no es una gamer, por supuesto que no. Pero le gusta el terror. Verán… -Nocturna se cruzó de piernas- la gente usualmente está predispuesta a ocultar su miedo, a contenerlo. A fingir ser valientes. Pero se pierden de una experiencia liberadora. Cuando se tiene miedo corre una fuerte descarga de adrenalina y el cerebro busca despejarse en búsqueda de la salida a ese miedo. El efecto es similar a cuando la gente medita. El miedo es luminoso.

- Siempre y cuando no se aferren a los sentimientos o emociones, sino a las sensaciones. –completó Gretel- Yo grito de miedo, salto y maldigo. Me río luego, pero grito, insulto, me descargo.

- Tiene una boca de camionera de los Alpes. –interviene Helga- A mí no me gusta asustarme, Gretel tiene al miedo como su dosis de éxtasis líquido.

- En verdad asustarse es adictivo. –recopiló Nocturna- Yo aprendí esto hace poco, los efectos positivos del miedo. Esta característica de Gretel se la debo a Pewdiepie, un chico que juega este tipo de videojuegos y se graba en youtube. Soy su fan, con él puedo ver un videojuego de terror, me encanta ver lo expresivo que es. Pero ¿Yo? –suelta una carcajada sarcástica- Me descargo el juego y duro dos minutos antes de desinstalarlo y esconderme bajo mis sábanas un buen rato. Gretel lee comics, yo también lo hago. Pero no leemos lo mismo, no nos gusta lo mismo. Yo creo que ella lee más que yo. –admite- Le he dado a mis personajes cosas de las que se pero las he direccionado a sus propios gustos. La idea de manada que tiene ella es común en uno de mis círculos sociales, los miembros fuertes defienden a los débiles, pero no existen eslabones débiles, solo funciones diferentes. Y eso. Sobre la ópera y los musicales, coincido en los musicales, no soy tan adepta a la ópera. Pero Gretel ama todo lo que expresa por cada poro de su ser. La ópera es una expresión absolutista, la voz, el cuerpo, el vestuario, inunda los sentidos de ella, por eso le gusta.

- ¿Has tenido que investigar mucho para crear esta historia que contiene diferentes tipos de información? –intervino Silvio.

- Muchísimo, a veces cortaba la historia para leer por más de una hora. Solo para saber qué opera rusa podría gustarle a Gretel o sobre sagas nuevas que Lila disfrute. La segunda guerra mundial me tomó horas porque quería investigar ambas partes, leí artículos, libros que tengo en casa y pregunté a mi familia. Eso es otra cosa, Gretel tiene una familia militar, yo también. Y sé lo que están pensando ¿Puse mucho de mí en ella? Bueno, yo también leo libros como Lila, adoro el ballet como ella, he sido directora de teatro como la madre de Will y he trabajado en una librería. Pero ya llegaré a ese punto, en todo caso, yo no viví mucho eso de la familia militar porque ya los _agarré en bajada_ como dicen, mis padres ya ni siquiera esperaban tener hijos cuando aparecí en sus vidas. Pero mis primos mayores vivieron esa fuerte influencia militar y los efectos que eso hace, me gustó la idea para Gretel, porque ella es fuerte, respeta las jerarquías, está acostumbrada a que los bajos rangos hagan… -buscó la frase en su mente.

- _Mensaje a Garcias_. –explicó Gretel- Pides algo y la gente debe ver la manera de hacerse de esto. No les das más explicaciones.

- Exacto. Ahora bien, que su familia sea de la marina, por lo menos la paterna es porque me era más fácil consultar información dado que este año y el siguiente coincidencialmente fueron trasferidos familiares míos de esa rama a la ciudad donde vivo. Entonces mis dudas me las aclaran ellos, los rangos, las festividades y entre tantas cosas. Mi familia es militar en todas las ramas, -comenta divertida- creo que soy de las pocas personas que pude decir que ha estado en un submarino, en un tanque de guerra y en un viejo avión bombardero. –comenta, riendo- A un par de personas les pareció fantasioso que sus padres fueran un alemán y una rusa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué el señor lobito detuviera una erupción volcánica les parece normal? –se quejó la chica.

- Pudo ser una coincidencia… -intervino Arnold- Eso no se sabe.

- Oh y que tuvieras la cabeza en forma del símbolo de la gente de los Ojos Verdes y… tengas ojos verdes es pura coincidencia. –rodó los ojos.

- Bien, basta. –cortó Nocturna- Pero no es tan desquiciado como suena. La culpa se suele heredar, inconscientemente se busca reparar viejas heridas de generaciones del pasado a través de las nuevas. Muy posiblemente el amor que surgió entre Klaus e Irina fue el bálsamo que sanó las antiguas culpas de ambas familias. –explicó- Por ejemplo, yo soy ecuatoriana, no hasta hace muy pocos años, Perú y Ecuador estaban en guerra, como algunos sabrán, la propaganda patriótica busca hacer odiar al enemigo para que… sea un enemigo. Pues… -se encoge de hombros- hoy en día, a pesar de todos esos problemas, los ecuatorianos y peruanos no vemos extraño el formar parejas. Aunque –recuerda- los militares son aun quisquillosos de ver peruanos cerca de sus bases militares. –se ríe.

- Aquí hay una pregunta interesante ¿Con qué personaje te identificas más? –preguntó Silvio.

- Con Marie Kenyon, la madre de Will. –responde- Todo el mundo dice que yo soy Gretel. No, porque sea sincera o despreocupada no soy ella, las geeks aprendemos a ser así después de leer y ver manga y anime respectivamente. Marie también es sincera, es muy directa y romántica. A mi manera yo también lo soy, yo también espero que el mundo entero encuentre su amor para toda la vida. A ambas nos apasionada el teatro y la literatura, aunque la historia no lo menciona, Marie lee muchos libros de la librería de su pareja. Al igual que ella, no me gusta que me conozcan como la _pareja_ de alguien, me agrada hacerme mi propia reputación. –meditó un poco- A ambas nos gusta la música alegre para bailar y cantar, somos muy expresivas y amamos al público. Cuando debo hacer conferencias, creo una conexión con mi audiencia. No tengo pánico escénico. Ambas somos de religiones paganas. Ella es vuduista, porque se fascinó de la cultura de sus antepasados africanos, yo soy wicca, es decir, una bruja, hago culto a la naturaleza y mis Dioses son el Sol y la Luna como una pareja complementaria. A la gente le sorprende… -se rasca el mentón meditabunda- que me identifique con personajes que, como en este caso, casi ni se mencionan. Pero así ocurre. –concluye.

- Interesante… esta es una pregunta muy personal. –advirtió Silvio, releyendo la pregunta.

- Oh si… dado que hice una historia tan cargada de erotismo no me extraña que me saltara a mí también algo. –juntó sus manos- ¡Venga ya! Sinceridad ante todo, debo darles ejemplo a estos jovencitos. –bromeó.

- Cuando la gente se sorprendió de que Gretel y Will hubiesen compartido su primera vez, les respondiste enigmáticamente que cosas así ocurrían. No es de extrañarse que más de una persona pidiera que explicaras esto ¿Realmente crees que pueden dos amigos tener relaciones sexuales? Más aun ¿Compartir su primera vez sin dañar su amistad? Y acaso ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

- Bueno, Will y Gretel son un ejemplo visible. –comenzó Nocturna- Pero entiendo a qué se refieren. No podría decirles que siempre salen estas cosas bien. La sociedad le ha puesto una carga muy simbólica al sexo, en especial en las mujeres, dado que se asume que son puramente sentimentales, se les dice que si se entregan al acto sexual deben poner emociones de parte. –suspiró- No voy a entrar al gran debate sobre _qué _es el amor y las hormonas que se activan en el coito que son muy similares a las que sienten los enamorados, porque muchas ramas de las ciencias sociales entrarían en esto y se volvería otra clase más. Pero si puedo hablarles de cosas reales. Por supuesto que no diré nombres por respeto pero, verán… -se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante- A lo largo de mi adolescencia y adultez joven, como dicen, me di cuenta que muchas chicas tenían mucha retención a su sexualidad y partía del hecho que tuvieron una primera vez desastrosa, dolorosa y abrupta. El chico incorrecto, la falta de diálogo y tantas cosas más. Otras chicas siempre decían que cuando por fin conquistaban al chico que les gustaba, descubrían que el sexo era fantástico pero luego, cuando la _magia_ se iba, admitían que nunca tuvieron placer con él. Todo estaba en la mente –se señala la sien- pero algo interesante ocurrió. Las chicas geeks que iba conociendo, la mayoría, habían experimentado algo único. No me pregunten qué las motivó a cada una a eso, pero lo que tienen en común es eso, que son geeks, veían anime, leían manga, eran fanáticas de la literatura juvenil, leían comics, jugaban videojuegos o jugaban _Magic,_ _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ o tantas otras opciones ¿Qué les caracterizaba? Su primera vez sexual había sido con un amigo o mejor amigo. Y todas decían lo mismo: primero, admitían que en ese entonces comenzó su deseo sexual y por sobre todo su curiosidad sexual pero no confiaban en alguien para una tarea así, segundo, sabían que en quien confiaban las cuidaría y guiaría, tercero, tuvieron una enorme ayuda de ellos, conversaron, les consultaron cosas y aun así la pasión no se perdió. La perspectiva del sexo de estas chicas fue completamente diferente, no se hicieron libertinas ni nada por el estilo, crearon un culto al placer sexual, sabían que debían escoger al compañero correcto y que debía existir la atracción correcta en la mejor medida. –sonríe con orgullo.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Helga- Porque también preguntan por tu primera vez.

- Curiosa… -masculla Nocturna- Pero bien ¿Qué les puedo decir? Dado que revelo de mis personajes sus primeras veces, no me extraña que quieran saber la mía. La primera vez que tuve coito fue con mi mejor amigo. Justamente a eso iba, yo puedo hablar de eso con orgullo porque fue perfecto. A nadie le podría haber confiado algo así. Además, antes de esta primera vez yo había tenido ciertos acercamientos a la sexualidad, así que no era tan inocente como otras en mi lugar. Después de tantos años, seguimos siendo mejores amigos aunque tuvimos altos y bajos. En todo caso, yo he tenido amantes y novios, pero les puedo asegurar, y no por ser cursi, que las experiencias más plenas que he tenido han sido cuando he amado a la persona con quien he estado. Y no necesariamente debe ser un amor de pareja, sino amar, porque te entregas mucho más profundo. –da un pequeño aplauso- Bien ¿Qué más? ¿Algo más humillante para mi personita o podemos seguir hablando de la historia? –pidió.

- Veamos… de la historia… ¿Por qué _señor Lobo_? –consulta Silvio, inclinándose sobre el escritorio- ¿Qué te lleva a escoger ese nombre no solo como título sino como algo que mencionas en del prólogo al epílogo?

- El título lo tenía escogido desde antes de que escogiera a Gretel. –responde- Y seré sincera, la inspiración me vino al terminar de revisar un trabajo de psicología que hice, que hablaba de la perversión. Ahí cité a Akazukin de "_Tokyo Akazukin_", la frase dice "_Mis intenciones no cambiaran. Usa tus garras para cavar en mi cuerpo. Y en lo más profundo de mi sangre, nuestra respiración disminuirá lentamente y te miraré y diré: Por favor, cómeme_" –notó como a Arnold casi se le salen los ojos y Helga comenzó a toser con fuerza- Obviamente no seguí este contexto.

- Gracias por no hacer un género _gore_ de esta historia. –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, dejando de toser.

- Gracias por no volverme en un caníbal. –apuntó Arnold.

- Lo siento, -admite riendo- pero mi punto no era ese, sino la frase final es fácil de confundir y en ese manga pasa, confunden el _comer_ con algo sexual. Además, ahí hay un señor Lobo, Akazukin es la Caperucita Roja de la historia, de una forma muy oscura. Ese fue el primer punto de partida, el siguiente fue darle forma, debemos admitir que Arnold puede ser muy intenso cuando quiere, cuando cree tener el poder –agita su mano contra su rostro- definitivamente es arrasador y dominante. Cuando creé a Gretel vino lo del lobo con más contexto por su idea de manda. Esa es la razón del título. Lo sé, las ideas se mezclan de manera extraña en mi cabeza.

- De los personajes de tu historia ¿Cuál es tu chico ideal? –Silvio movió sus cejas divertido- Vas a romper muchos corazones después de esto.

- Malvado. –la pelinegra se rio- En el capítulo cuatro me enamoré de Will, pero seré justa. –sonríe decidida- escogeré a otra persona porque a Will lo cree yo. Mi chico ideal es Wolfgang. –asiente solemne- Con permiso de la presente ex novia, el chico me encanta. A mi perspectiva no es _el_ chico malo, no es por eso por lo que me gusta, sino porque es muy sincero, muy franco pero a la vez muy inocente y supersticioso, me parece adorable. Aunque eso lo averigüé cuando investigaba para la historia. Antes de eso me gustaba Gino desde niña, adoraba a ese pequeño mafioso, lucía como un reto a mi forma de ver. –se encoge de hombros.

- ¿No Arnold? –puntualiza Helga, señalando al chico.

- No, ustedes dos me parecían adorables a niveles dulcificados, tenía unas ganas de abrazarlos con fuerza y jurarles que todo estaría bien. Pero Arnold no es mi tipo de chico. Y eso que he salido con chicos santurrones y bondadosos como él. –sonríe de lado.

- Bueno, Wolfgang es un buen partido… -Gretel estira sus brazos- Realmente lo es, la gente le ha agarrado oído porque salí herida, pero…. –se ríe ligeramente- no es malo. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ocurrió y él también sufrió. En otro mundo posiblemente hubiese funcionado lo nuestro. Pero… -se encoge de hombros- ahora no volvería con él, no lo amo. Y mis sentimientos se inclinan a otra chica. –admite, meditando.

- ¿Amas escribir tanto como Helga? –Silvio retoma el hilo de la entrevista. Nocturna y la aludida enmarcaron una ceja.

- Creo que estamos en corrientes diferentes. Helga es muy poética, aun cuando la veo haciendo libros de literatura, la siento dando una narrativa muy filosófica y romántica ¿Yo? Soy esto, -señala a los posters de la historia- picardía, humor, romance, elementos variados. Amo escribir ¿Tanto como ella? No lo sé, amamos de diferentes maneras. Pero no veo mi vida sin dejar de escribir. Cuando yo hago un fic no lo hago con intención de que sea una historia independiente. El fic solo funciona dentro del universo del que lo saqué, cuando escribo mis historias independientes, porque lo hago, no las puedo mover a un fic. Tengo las cosas claras en ese sentido.

- ¿Qué harías si Craig Bartlett leyera la historia? –pregunta Silvio, leyendo la pregunta- Eso es interesante.

- ¿Qué haría? –medita- Primero sorprenderme que lea un fic en español. Segundo, me pondría extremadamente nerviosa, con el corazón a mil por hora por saber su sincera opinión. Me encantaría saber qué opina de mi perspectiva de los personajes y esperaría que no le moleste la inclusión de Will y Gretel. Me encantaría que mi historia contribuyera para que "_Hey Arnold!_" dejara su punto de abandono, se hiciera una serie ya cuando son adolescentes o esto demuestre que hay fans realmente interesados para la película. Tercero, chillaría como loca, saltaría y con buena o mala crítica, me diría que algo tuvo que tener mi historia para que él lo leyera desde al inicio al final. Me sentiría muy halagada.

- ¿Qué fue lo más difícil de esta historia?

- Anda, diles. –comentó Gretel riendo- Diles.

- Oh… que en mi entorno es casi nulo quienes sepan o se interesen por esto. Y por "esto" me refiero a que escribo y más sobre los fics. No es como cuando les hablo de un videojuego o algo. No, en esto soy muy única-en-el-grupo, así que tengo pocas personas con las que compartir y emocionarme junto a ellos. Pero solo ha sido difícil para el momento en que me viene una idea de repente y no puedo decirla en voz alta. Porque de ahí, he obtenido por cuadruplicado el apoyo con los lectores. Por eso, yo por lo menos lo siento, he creado un fuerte vínculo con cada uno o la mayoría. –asiente solemne.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de escribir esta historia?

- La dinámica de estos cuatro… -señala con sus dedos a Arnold, Helga, Will y Gretel- Me fascina ver como sube y baja el ritmo, da vueltas, se dispara en línea recta y baja precipitadamente con una sensación de vértigo. Me encanta escribir lo que ellos hacen. –sonríe.

- Nos gusta que nos tomes en cuenta. –halagó Arnold y Nocturna sonrió emocionada.

- Bueno, no te lo tomes tan literal, el cabeza de balón siempre dice cosas así para subir los ánimos del resto. –le recuerda Helga, logrando que la autora casi se recostara en su silla.

- Malvada…

- Creo que la dinámica de todos ustedes es interesante. –apuntó Silvio- ¿Has tenido algún incidente desagradable con esta historia?

- Para nada… -niega con fuerza- Siempre he sentido el apoyo de los lectores, aún si era en pocas palabras de "_Por favor, no dejes colgada la historia_". Pero… admitiré algo. –se aclara la garganta- Me sorprende como la gente no lee las notas de autora ¡Para nada! Mucha gente por mucho que les pongo negrilla, cursiva y subrayado, simplemente no leen. Mi ejemplo más claro fue cuando leí un comentario del primer capítulo de uno de los extras porque resultaba que el lector me consultaba si planeaba hacer ahora capítulos al azar. –se ríe- Esa persona estoy segura que no había leído otro de los extras ni las notas de autora que venían avisando de que iba todo esto. Si me encuentro con gente leyendo los trabajos extras diciéndome que no entienden quienes son Will y Gretel… no me extrañaría, hay personas que no leen ni el resumen. –se encoge de hombros, sonriendo, para aclarar que eso no le molesta- Es un mal de la sociedad no leer los manuales de instrucciones, se le ha educado a la humanidad a hacer caso a las letras grandes y no las pequeñas, tomar atajos y ahorrarse contratiempos. –admite- Eso me ha frustrado, sinceramente. Porque siento que mi trabajo no llega de la manera que deseara así que termino dando un material mediocre y todo se debe a que el lector no ha leído mis notas de autora.

- ¿No tienes algo que realmente te moleste de los reviews? –intervino Gretel, haciendo memoria.

- Si, ayer comentabas eso en voz alta… -recordó Will- Algo que te hacía lamentarte de publicar al mismo tiempo todos los extras.

- Ah… -recordó Nocturna- Si… Ya… ¡Si tengo algo que me ha resultado frustrante! No desagradable, pero si me frustra… -apoya su mano sobre su pecho- Es algo bien quisquilloso mío si soy sincera… pero no me gusta leer un review que encierre en él una opinión general de mis diferentes publicaciones. No es por avaricia de reviews, eso me gustaría dejar en claro. Pero disfruto mucho leer la opinión de los lectores, me encanta saber que les gustó, que les hizo reír, que cosas recordaron, todo. Pero cuando me llega un review que habla de mis otros trabajos, se limita a decir que les gusto y profundizan solo de la historia en donde dejaron el comentario… siento que pierdo material por este "_ahorro_" de energía. Algo así como si me llamaran por teléfono y la señal se entrecortara. Más o menos así me siento. –se encoge de hombros- Pero admito que eso debe ser más de quisquillosa.

- Esta pregunta es interesante… -Silvio releyó la tarjeta- ¿Cómo haces para que los jóvenes de "_Hey Arnold!_" aún mantenga la esencia del programa y al mismo tiempo se sienta que han crecido? ¿Algún consejo?

- A mí me sirve dejarlos ser. –señala sutilmente como Arnold niega ligeramente hacia Helga, quien parece que acaba de decirle algo por la manera en que le sonríe con picardía- Por mucho que me guste alguna idea que tengo, debo pensar qué harían ellos. La historia es sobre ellos, no sobre mí. No puedo ser egoísta. Me repetí muchos capítulos para recordar escenas importantes y luego pensaba en cómo actuarían de manera madura pero siendo ellos mismos. Si dudo cualquier cosa reviso y leo… -recalca- me pongo a leer mucho. Busco que género de música queda con alguna personalidad o que libro puede gustarle más y por qué. No importa si yo no soy de esos gustos y que posiblemente difiera completamente.

Oh… -Silvio releía una de las preguntas- Esto de aquí te tocará en la herida, Nocturna: ¿Has pensado en dedicarte profesionalmente a escribir? ¿Publicar libros, por ejemplo?

- Oh… mi corazón… -la pelinegra fingió agarrarse el adolorido pecho- Por supuesto que lo he pensado. Pero no enteramente a escribir. Lo que ocurre es que no quiero ser solo una psicóloga, sino dedicarme a luchar contra el bullying, hacer seminarios y talleres en escuelas y colegios. Además de especializarme en Asesoramiento e Intervención en Crisis y Sexología. Aun si escribiera y fuera la mejor, no dejaría de hacer eso. Así que sería de multi-trabajos yo. Pero me gusta la idea de escribir y hacerlo para ese popular género de _jóvenes lectores_, algo de fantasía posiblemente pero a mi manera de escribir, también cuentos de realismo mágico, como Carlos Fuentes, uno de mis autores favoritos en los relatos cortos, que en paz descanse. Y posiblemente aun si escribiera profesionalmente no dejaría de subir fics. No puedo evitarlo. –se ríe- Mi cerebro viaja a velocidades increíbles cuando una idea se me mete en la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo terminaste la historia? –preguntó Silvio, moviendo la tarjeta con la pregunta de un lado a otro.

- Veamos… La inicié el 24 de junio del 2013 y la última corrección del epílogo fue… el 22 de agosto del 2013. –recuerda- Pero, subí la historia el 29 de junio y la última actualización fue el 29 de agosto. Interesante, -ella misma se sorprende- en dos meses conseguimos catorce capítulos de la historia original.

- Esta es la última pregunta, Nocturna –Silvio se puso suavemente serio- ¿Cómo te sientes al recibir el apoyo, el cariño y a veces hasta la admiración de tus lectores?

- Déjame pensar bien como poner en palabras mis pensamientos… -la chica llevó sus manos hacia sus labios- ¿Cómo me siento? En el paraíso de los escritores. Me siento con una deuda incalculable con mis lectores. Yo en serio me debo a ellos ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me han hecho reír, enterarme de nuevas cosas, disfrutar de mi trabajo, le han dado más vida a Will y Gretel, me han dado los ánimos que he necesitado cuando pensaba que era mejor apagar mi cerebro y no hacer un día productivo. Gracias a ellos he tenido meses de recordar cada día y saber que hice algo. Y eso es el paraíso. Adoro estar activa, me encanta que parte de mi rutina sea responder comentarios y luego escribir sobre esta historia. –mira a los cuatro jóvenes a su alrededor- El sentir a estos chicos tan cerca de mí también es el paraíso. –se cruza de piernas- A veces es el infierno porque son muy insistentes con que me ponga a escribir… pero es parte de la diversión. Por eso, por esta sensación, por encontrarme ahora respondiendo tantas preguntas de los lectores sobre mí, sobre _mi _historia, sobre _mi_ vida, _mi _perspectiva, es que sé que no dejaré esto atrás. Por eso sé que habrá una secuela cuando termine con el material extra. –promete.

- ¡Y debe ser en Alemania! –exige Gretel pero Will le tapa la boca.

- Ya en tu turno podrás desahogarte de todo ese tema. –le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Y bueno, mi tiempo se ha terminado y es el turno de torturar a otro de los aquí presentes…

- Oh… una pregunta rápida acaba de llegar… -aparece una pequeña tarjeta cayendo desde el techo hasta las manos de Silvio- ¿Por qué siempre dices "_Nos leemos. Nocturna4_"?

- Justo iba a despedirme así. –admite- ¿Nos leemos? Es mi forma de decir que no es un adiós, es una promesa de que pronto volveré a ponerme en contacto y que espero que los lectores también se pongan en sintonía conmigo. No existe el punto final con un "_Nos leemos_", solo hay un cambio de capítulo. Y abajo es mi firma, es como un juramento de que así será, que habrá una próxima vez.

- ¿Nocturna? –Arnold se levanta del asiento lentamente- ¿Olvidas el regalo que les ibas a dar en este capítulo?

- Oh… -la autora se sorprende- No puede ser, casi subo esto al internet sin agregarlo. –admite- Gracias corazón mío. –regresa a ver a la audiencia imaginaria- Hasta el día de hoy, 8 de agosto del 2013 he recopilado más de cuatro horas y media de música que uso a la hora de trabajar. –la chica se levanta- Cuando escribo tengo una lista de reproducción fija. A pesar que escucho géneros muy variados, decidí crear una lista de música fija para este trabajo. Y quiero presentarles esa lista. –señala hacia la pantalla de televisión- Quiero dejarles con la lista y darles una tarea a quienes se animen a participar: ¿Por qué escogí esas canciones? Les invito a decirme según ustedes porqu canción y si creen que va con algún personaje, con alguna escena o porque simplemente me gusta. Antes de iniciar la siguiente entrevista les revelaré la razón. –sonríe- Nos vemos. –guiña el ojo.

En la pantalla se deja ver un fondo blanco y una lista de canciones larga.

_Afortunadamente no eres tú-Paty Cantu  
After ever After-_ _Jon Cozart  
Americano-Lady Gaga  
Back in Time-Pitbull  
Bad Things-_ _Jace Everett  
La bailarina vecina-Ricardo Arjona  
Beast-Nico Vega  
Breack your Heart-Taio Cruz  
Buttons-They Pusssycat Dolls  
Cáramelo-Jencarlos Canela  
¿Con quién se queda el perro?-Jesse&Joy  
Conteo regresivo-Gilberto Santa Rosa  
Cruisin for a Bruisin-Teen Beach Movie  
Déjalo-Leon Polar  
Demonios-Jeremías  
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)-Glee Cast  
Egoista-Belinda  
Es duro ser deidad-El Dorado  
Esta noche seremos más-Chino&Nacho  
Fanfarrón-Fanny Lu  
Fighter-Christina Aguilera  
Firework-Katty Perry  
Fuego en el Fuego-Eroz Ramazzotti  
God Knows…-Aya Hirano  
Good girls go Bad-Cobra Starship  
Lo hecho está hecho-Shakira  
Historias de danzón y de arrabal-Aleks Syntek  
Hot'N Cold-Katy Perry  
How bad can I be?-The Lorax  
I wanna tap that-Megan McCauley  
I'm alive!-Becca  
Inside of You-Hoobastank  
It's not right but it's okay-_W_hitney Houston  
Jai Ho-They Pusssycat Dolls  
Jailhouse Rock-Elvis Presley  
Jazabel-Ricky Martin  
Labios Compartidos-Mana  
Lady Mermelade-Moulin Rouge  
Love Gun-Aya Hirano  
Lovely Lady-Robin Thicke  
La madre de José-El Canto del Loco  
Man! I feel like a woman-_ _Shania Twain  
Lo mejor de lo peor-Ricardo Arjona  
Mentirosa-Elefante  
Miss Nothing-The Pretty Reckless  
Moves Like Jagger/Milkshake-The Glee Project Season 2  
Ni Freud ni tu mamá-Belinda  
Ni para ti, ni para nadie-Verde70  
Niñas Mal-Nikki Clan  
No Heaven-Borderlands  
Noxic-_ _PlentaKill  
One way or another-One Direction  
Papi-Jennifer Lopez  
Planetary (GO!)-My Chemical Romance  
PSG - Anarchy (We Are Angels)-Panty and Stocking  
Quitemonos la ropa-Alexandre Pires  
Raise your Glass-Glee Cast  
Razzle Dazzle-Chicago  
El Rey Tiburón-Mana  
Rubia sol Morena luna-Caramelos de Cianuro  
Scotty doesn't know-Lustra  
La Seine Vanessa Paradis & M  
Sexy and I know it-Glee Cast  
She's a Genius-Jet  
Somos Arena y Mar-Mana  
Sugar Rush-AKB48  
Teresa-Aarón Díaz  
Tonight-Enrique Iglesias  
Tu vou'fa l'Americano-Carosones  
El último polvo-Caramelos de Cianuro  
Uno y uno es igual a tres-Jeremias  
Veneno-Jesse&Joy_

**Nota de Autora: **Esta entrevista me ha costado horrores ¡Y por qué es sobre mí! A veces me sentía narcisista porque la atención iba a mí. Por eso, terminé rápido con esto, como sacarme una gigante tirita de la piel. Además, pensé que les gustaría saber más sobre ese _atrás de cámaras_ de la historia, los momentos previos al trabajo o como se dan ciertas cosas. En todo caso, ya he escribo demasiado y deben estar cansados de leerme tanto. Así que esperen la siguiente entrevista, les juro que será sobre uno de los personajes.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Arnold

**Entrevista: Arnold**

"_Yo siempre te amaré, mi lady_" se escuchó una voz masculina y profundamente afectada salir de los parlantes de alguna computadora. Después de eso, se percibió un fuerte sonido sobre la superficie del escritorio y un lloriqueo infantil.

Arnold levantó su mirada del borrador de la novela de Helga, buscando entender que era lo que ocurría. En la mesa de entrevistas estaban dispuestas dos computadoras, una de ellas era ocupada por Nocturna a quien no podía observar, mientras que en la otra, impasible, estaba Will con sus headset de Star Wars jugando League of Legends, por lo que había entendido la última vez que preguntó.

- Fue Nocturna. –explicó Helga, sentada junto a él, escribiendo apresuradamente en una laptop su nueva novela, la mirada de la chica no se despegaba de la pantalla ni por un segundo.

- Will no hace berrinches cuando juega. –completó Gretel, sentada a los pies de su prima con el último número de _Suicide Squad_.

El chico esperó un par de segundos pero al parecer lo único que harían sería informarle el camino del problema, no acompañarle en la ayuda. Arnold contuvo un suspiro y se levantó de las cómodas sillas de entrevista y avanzó hacia el escritorio, le lanzó una mirada a la pantalla del pelirrojo pero no pudo comprender nada de lo que había ahí, apenas y supo que había ahí un mapa en donde se movían… ¿Personajes? Quiso suponer, se resignó a eso y rodeó el perímetro hasta llegar junto con Nocturna, sentada en la silla de entrevistador. En ese momento la pelinegra estaba de brazos cruzados observando a la pantalla donde se podía ver el cuerpo femenino de una mujer de pequeña estatura, parada en frente a un enorme corredor.

- ¿Es tu personaje? –preguntó casualmente el chico, notando como Nocturna tenía los labios apretados en una actitud similar a la de los niños cuando no les daban el dulce que deseaban.

- Es una noble de la raza de los enanos ¡La segunda hija del rey de Orzammar! ¡La vencedora de los juegos! ¡La mejor guerrera! –Nocturna lo regresó a ver con un orgullo poderoso, levantando su mentón y dejando que sus rizos se apartaran de su rostro- No es solo _mi personaje_ ¡Es Lady Aeducan! –señaló la pantalla, volviendo a su actitud infantil, cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Le… pasó algo malo? –Arnold comenzaba a temer del momento en que quiso ayudar a la autora.

- Por supuesto que le paso algo malo… -la chica contuvo un suspiro y se deslizó a un costado hasta que se apoyó contra el pecho del rubio, sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla y sin salir de su visible enojo infantil- Fue exiliada del reino a morir y a su amado lo desterraron a… -la chica meditó, se dio cuenta que de _Dragon Age: Origins_, Arnold no sabía nada- vivir lejos… y su despedida fue muy triste. –Nocturna levantó la mirada, indignada- ¡Pero hubiese preferido que se muriese! ¡Estúpido e infiel Gorim! –parpadeó un par de veces, bajando la voz- Por cierto, Gorim es el amado de mi personaje…

- Pero ¿No es mejor que viva? Por lo que oí él le dijo que siempre la amaría ¿No? –consultó el chico sin entender realmente lo que ocurría, pero animándose a poner su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

- Promesas baratas… yo sé que verá otra enana y se casará con ella. Maldito bastardo… Juramentos de amor mis… -terminó de mascullar tan rápido y bajo, que Arnold no entendió, le observó con extrañeza y Nocturna le sonrió apenada- He jugado esto unas… catorce veces creo… -admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y aún así te afecta tanto? –la chica sonrió enigmática, separándose de él para girar la silla y quedar en frente del rubio.

- Cuando un personaje esta tan bien diseñado, no importa cuánto veces sepas del mismo. –se encoge de hombros, mientras movía su mano y la computadora desaparecía- No importa cuántas veces leas el mismo libro, veas la misma película, juegues el mismo videojuego, veas la misma serie… -tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Arnold, sonriendo con orgullo- Siempre tus emociones se desbordarán. –el chico se sonrojó ligeramente y la autora lo soltó, pasando junto a él- Bien ¡Hora de otra entrevista! –se paró a lado de Will y le quitó el headset para susurrarle al oído- Ya deja de jugar, corazón. –le regañó maternalmente antes de pasar de largo hacia las chicas- Bueno, señoritas…

- No molestes… -la alemana movió su mano como si espantara una mosca- Aun no termino, anda a llorarle a tu macho castigador del videojuego...

- Estoy ocupada. –advirtió Helga, levantando su mano en forma de amenaza- No me cortes la inspiración o yo te corto la computadora en dos.

- Helga… -le regañó Arnold, desde el escritorio de entrevistas.

- Hay cabeza de balón, ella sabe que no va en serio. –la chica giró los ojos, deteniendo su escritora y fingiendo completa inocencia hacia la autora- ¿Si?

Nocturna negó en silencio, observando el techo del lugar, contuvo la respiración un par de veces y continuó.

- Hoy es la entrevista de Arnold. –el aludido dio un respingón que casi le hace caerse sobre el escritorio, logrando que Will dejara de guardar sus cosas y comenzara a reírse con fuerza- Así que… Gretel, Will… los necesito afuera… -los aludidos levantaron la mirada extrañados- Sean amables, necesito cuatro personas cercanas a Arnold aquí.

- ¿Y a quienes pondrás aquí? ¿A sus padres? –la alemana se sentó junto a Helga, agarrándose fuertemente a los brazos de la silla- ¡Ya quiero ver yo que responda el señor lobito frente a ellos! –la autora abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó ligeramente al caer en cuenta de su error.

- Rayos… -murmuró Nocturna, regresando a ver a Arnold- Veamos… gente cercana… jóvenes… -se dijo, intentando recordar amistades importantes del chico que se vieran en la historia o gente relevante- Bueno, debe estar Helga, Gerald que está esperando afuera del set… -recordó- y… -clavó su mirada chocolate sobre el rubio- y… -Maldición… eso era difícil- ¿Sabes? Para ser un chico que ayuda a todo el mundo, no tienes muchos amigos ¿Te lo han dicho? –le comentó en voz alta, logrando que fuese Arnold quien se sonrojara avergonzado.

- No seas tan cruel con el chico, sabe seleccionar su círculo íntimo ¿Qué tiene de malo? _Muchos_ aquí somos así. –recalcó Will, mirando a la autora simbólicamente, Arnold se relajó suavemente gracias al apoyo masculino.

- Oh… ¡Ya se! –Nocturna se giró rápidamente sobre la punta de sus pies- Gretel fuera de aquí. –señaló a la alemana, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Lárgate tú. –se defendió rápidamente la chica.

- Gretel… -regañó Helga- Va a ser peor si peleas más.

- Mis fans se aburrirán se sin mí. –anunció, levantando su puño y dirigiéndose a la salida que quedaba a la izquierda del set, la chica agarró una de las manijas de las grandes puertas y la abrió, escuchando los gritos de emoción de una muchedumbre, gritos que decían su nombre- ¿Y esto? –preguntó hacia adentro.

- Los lectores mencionaron de una u otra manera esta idea. Algunos, me dijeron, se sentarían en el graderío del público. –explicó Nocturna, señalando los asientos frente al set- Y otros los esperarían a ustedes afuera. Ellos agregaron eso al entorno. Yo añadí a los guardias de seguridad en la puerta. –comentó orgullosa- Estamos haciendo un trabajo en equipo para las entrevistas. Ahora, sal, Gretel. –le apuró- Y deja entrar a Gerald y a Lila.

- ¿Lila? –preguntaron a la par la alemana y Arnold, completamente sorprendidos.

- Si, es una persona importante en la historia de Arnold. Y antes que preguntes, Will se queda porque en la historia han creado un buen vínculo los dos… creo que es por estar entre tantas chicas siempre y eso. –se encogió de hombros.

- Hey… Alguien debe proteger al novato. –se defendió el pelirrojo, levantando su puño en forma de hermandad hacia el rubio, quien imitó el gesto, sonriendo.

- ¿Ves? –apuntó Nocturna- Así que fuera.

- Claro, para rematar me quitan a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo… -masculló Gretel, saliendo por la puerta a la par que varios gritos de emoción se escuchaban.

- Bien, hora de prepararse… -Nocturna movió sus manos hacia el graderío, como si siguiera la forma de una ola y poco a poco aparecieron los rostros borrosos de personas que fueron tomando cuerpo, pero el público apenas era distinguible, similar a una imagen vista por un lente borroso. La escritora regresó a ver sobre su hombro- Pónganse cómodos, chicos.

Gerald observó el lugar con extrañeza, desde sus casi dos metros de alto, parecía moverse torpemente en su entorno, llevaba el uniforme de básquet y la confusión en el rostro, hasta que distinguió a Arnold y se acercó a este, saludándolo. Junto a él iba Lila, con su cabello recogido en una trenza a un costado, llevaba un vestido color esmeralda muy ligero, de mangas a los hombros y hasta sus rodillas, saludó a los presentes con una suave sonrisa y dado que junto a Helga estaba Will, tomó el asiento que sobraba al otro lado, junto a Gerald.

- Ahora… -anunció Nocturna, girándose- Hora de entrevistar a mi protagonista masculino por mí misma. –la pelinegra avanzó decididamente hasta sentarse atrás del escritorio, cruzándose de piernas en sus cómodos jeans gastados- ¿Recuerdan las reglas del juego, verdad? Sinceridad ante todo. Las preguntas de los lectores se responden con la verdad. –advirtió, señalando a Arnold con su dedo índice.

- Creo que de mi es de quien menos debes dudar sobre el asunto. –le recordó el rubio.

- Bueno, si lo piensas. Él es tan ciego que no se entera de sus propias emociones. –bromeó Helga- Todo le pasa como por sobre la cabeza –se rio- o se la rodea.

- Helga… -le regañó Lila aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- No seas tan cruel.

- ¿Estaré mintiendo?

- No… -admitió la pelirroja- Arnold en verdad es algo despistado. –admitió, sonriendo en disculpas.

- ¡Hey! –salió a la defensa Gerald, rodeando con su brazo los hombros del rubio- Mi amigo no es despistado ¡Es ingenuo! –aseguró, ganándose un empujón de Arnold para soltarse, aunque él también se reía.

- Esta bien, soy lento en comprender lo obvio. No es necesario recalcar eso. –apuró el chico.

- Tú puedes, novato. Lucha por salir con el honor no tan apaleado. –le animó Will- No quedes mal con tu señora aquí al frente.

- Oh, si, Arnold, no quedes mal en frente de mí. –picó Helga, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

- Como si fuese la primera vez que queda mal en frente de ti. –recordó Gerald, logrando que todos se rieran menos el objeto de las bromas.

- ¡Nocturna! –rogó el rubio por ayuda pero solo notó a la autora tapándose con ambas manos la boca mientras reía calladamente- ¡Tú también!

- Hay… hay… perdón… -la pelinegra se abanicó para darse aire- Ya… -fingió seriedad- Niños, dejen de molestar a su amiguito. –fingió toser para dar separación del asunto- ¿Listo para las preguntas, Arnold?

- Ahora no tanto… -admitió, cruzándose de brazos- Pero hazlo.

- Yo te quiero, en serio, pero eres material de bromas. –se defendió Nocturna, observando las tarjetas con las preguntas- Veamos… ¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste celoso de Will en la _pequeña_ fiesta que hicieron en el departamento de Gretel…?

- ¿Por qué los celos? –el pelirrojo se inclinó para poder captar la mirada de Arnold- Era un reto. –le recordó.

- Eso fue en el pasado… -el chico lanzó su rostro hacia atrás, mirando el techo- No estaba celoso exactamente de ti, sino de… toda la información.

- ¿Información? –preguntó Helga.

- De… -el rubio ladeó el rostro en dirección de su novia- saber. Tenía celos de saber que tú te habías besado con otros chicos y eso… Una parte de mí se dio cuenta lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de perderte tantas veces… -la chica se sonrojó de golpe, perdiendo la habilidad de hablar por unos segundos. Arnold sonrió culpable- La marca que te hizo Will me hizo pensar en cuántas otras habrán existido y se habrán ido sin yo saberlo.

- Oh no… tienes esa mirada, hermano. –lamentó Gerald, negando por la vergüenza ajena- Esa mirada de perdidamente enamorado. –concluyó fingiendo asco.

- Bueno, todos recordamos. –continuó Nocturna, intentando captar la atención de los tórtolos- La pregunta no es esa. Recuerda que después marcaste a Helga ¿Desde hace mucho querías hacerlo? –consultó.

- Oh… -el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Bueno…

- Recuerdo que pensabas _ese tal Will_. Realmente lo veías como una amenaza, Arnold. –recordó la autora, sonriendo con misterio.

- ¿_Ese tal Will_? –preguntó el aludido- Eso duele.

- Te atraparon, hermano. –Gerald le dio un par de golpes en su espalda, dándole ánimos.

- Mejor se sincero, Arnold. –le recordó Lila- Las cosas son menos difíciles de esa manera.

- Así veo… -el chico había olvidado que Nocturna había estado en cada momento, en cada debate interno que había tenido dentro de la historia- Si le tenía celos a Will, por unos días, antes de conocerlo bien. Creo que él era el rostro de los _otros_, de los desconocidos que habían estado con Helga. –el chico bajó el rostro, apenado, mirándose las manos- Descargaba mi frustración contra él, sé que no fue lo más honorable de mi parte.

- Pero si lo más normal. –le recordó el pelirrojo- Y está bien. Ahora nos llevamos bien ¿No? Viste que Pataki nunca fue de mi interés.

- Maldición, yo siempre quise que dos hombres se pelearán por mí. –bromeó cruelmente Helga.

- Oh, descuida, pasará pronto. –pronosticó Nocturna.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron sorprendidos tanto Arnold como Helga.

- En un _What if…?_ Tranquilos. –rodó los ojos- Entonces ¿Mi niño? ¿Desde cuándo querías marcar a Helga?

- Creo que desde el incidente de quedarme en bóxer fuera de su habitación. –su novia soltó una carcajada poderosa y él le fulminó con la mirada- Tan linda.

- El famoso momento de _las vergüenzas al aire_. –recordó Helga, sin poder dejar de reír.

- Ya… -le regañó Arnold, notando que el resto se estaba conteniendo para reír- Estábamos solos, ella sobre mí… sinceramente había un fuerte impulso en mí.

- ¿De morderla? –preguntó sorprendida Nocturna.

- ¡No! –se defendió el chico- De besarla, de dejar constancia. No lo sé, estaba abrumado. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones por alguien. Y ella… -señaló a Helga- se comportaba demasiado tranquila.

- Pero Helga es muy buena para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. –recordó Lila.

- Gracias por contar mis tácticas. –dijo sarcástica la rubia- Pero a honor de la entrevista: Obviamente yo estaba nerviosa a morir, por eso te boté del cuarto.

- En una manera poco amable… -Arnold negó, recordando la vergüenza- ¿Podemos pasar aotra cosa?

- Yo encantada sigo pensando en tus _vergüenzas_. –bromeó Nocturna- Pero continuemos… -buscó otra tarjeta- Ya antes de formalizar, ya habías dejado a Helga vivir en tu casa, estar en tu habitación y hasta dormir contigo en la misma cama. En esa época ¿Hubieses dejado que la intrépida chica tomara una ducha contigo?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- No. –admitió, negando con fuerza- Me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza. Y ella hubiese ganado y hubiese entrado. –la aludida sonrió de costado y Gerald le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

- Anda, pero diles lo otro…

- Si… -Arnold asintió- No lo hubiese permitido en el momento. Pero… -aclaró- Cuando me bañaba… -el chico se sonrojó, agradeciendo que sus padres no estuviesen ahí- si anhelaba que eso ocurriera, lo soñaba. Pero estoy seguro que si hubiese pasado no se lo hubiese permitido, ella hubiese ganado y yo hubiese salido huyendo del baño… desnudo probablemente, dada mi mala suerte. –Helga se rio burlona y sin poder evitarlo Will y Lila se le unieron- Soy su chiste… -masculló.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿La dejarías? –consultó Nocturna.

- ¿Ahora? –regresó a ver a Helga, que se seguía riendo, impávida, el rubio la tomó por sorpresa del mentón y la acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, sonriendo de lado- Ahora la dejaría entrar las veces que quiera. –juró, besándola suavemente y separándose rápidamente, logrando dejar en silencio a su novia.

- El botón de pausa de Helga está en sus labios. –bromeó Gerald- Con razón nadie más lo ha encontrado.

- Lo bueno es que eres todo un caballero, Arnold. –Nocturna sonrió de lado, girando los ojos- Todo un caballero. –recalcó, con cinismo- Esta pregunta es interesante… -la pelinegra se inclinó sobre el escritorio- Sinceramente, muy sinceramente ¿Quién de la familia de Helga te agrada más? Tienes suerte que Gretel no esté aquí.

El chico observó el vacío un momento, analizando la pregunta, lentamente levantó su dedo índice y señaló al pelirrojo.

- ¿Cuenta Will? –consultó.

- ¿Ahora no soy _ese tal Will_? –picó el chico, riéndose- Soy de tu familia, Pataki, como un primo mayor que te corrige. –la rubia rodó los ojos.

- Oh, a nalgadas… con primos así pongo seguro a mi cuarto. –le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo y este fingió atrapársela con los dedos- Eres de lo peor.

- Creo que… si cuenta. –la autora ladeó el rostro- Will es muy parte de la familia de Helga, tienes razón. Y mejor no digo los dichos que tenemos por acá sobre los primos y primas. Pero ¿Uno unido por la sangre?

- Gretel. –se encogió de hombros- Ella me ayudó en todo esto, aunque sé que ayudaba a Helga y simplemente terminé beneficiado. –sonrió con orgullo- Pero simbólicamente me agrada mucho el padre de Gretel, por la manera en la que hablan de él. Me da mucho respeto y gratitud por como cuida de Helga como una hija. –la chica se sonrojó.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí. –admitió Lila- Yo entiendo que es muy formal, pero ha sido un apoyo para ellas y no solo monetaria. –se cruzó de brazos- Aunque no debería consentir tanto a Gretel con las tareas domésticas.

- Y ustedes no han visto la casa de Gretel. –advirtió Nocturna- Así que ¿El almirante? –Will también asintió.

- Yo no opino. No es mi suegro, casi suegro o algo así. –opinó Gerald, levantando las manos con inocencia.

- Si, el tuyo es un samurái que puede romperte la cabeza con una espada de madera. –le picó Helga, sonriendo cruelmente- Recuérdalo.

- Helga… -le regañó Arnold.

- Hey… Esto es un círculo vicioso. –notó la autora- Déjenme seguir con la entrevista o haré que Will los zurre a todos y luego lo zurro yo a él… -meditó ligeramente lo último- y posiblemente eso me gane fanáticas furiosas, unas por castigarlo y otras por haber querido estar en mi lugar… -se percató y luego negó con fuerza- En todo caso, continuemos, señor Arnold ¿Cómo te sentiste la primera vez que viste a Lila? –la aludida dio un ligero respingón y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Oh… si, yo también me muero por saberlo. –Helga apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, expectante.

- Esta pregunta si fue para picarte, mí adorado Arnold. –comentó casualmente Nocturna.

- O para meterle en problemas con su señora ley. –bromeó Gerald, cruzándose de brazos con diversión.

- ¿Puedo contestar? –consultó el rubio- ¿Ya terminaron de burlarse de mí? –preguntó, con casualidad. El grupo guardó silencio- Gracias. –murmuró sarcástico pero relajó sus facciones y dirigió la vista a Lila- Me alegré de verla en un lugar tan prestigioso como la academia en que estudian ella y Phoebe. Si alguien espera que diga que me removió emociones, que recordé un gran amor o algo, pues no fue así. –se encogió de hombros- Disculpa, Lila.

- Descuida, Arnold. –ella sonrió suavemente- En realidad me alegra. –admitió.

- Lo sé. –el chico regresó a ver hacia Nocturna- Aunque sinceramente si me dio añoranza de los tiempos más simples, cuando éramos niños y no había que complicarse tanto. Supongo que Lila me recordará siempre esa época.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo dejaste de estar tan _enamorado_ de ella? –preguntó la autora- Porque, imagino que eso si nos puedes contar.

- Durante la aventura que tuvimos en San Lorenzo. –el rubio lanzó una pequeña mirada a Helga, suavemente sonrojado- Me di cuenta que Lila era un símbolo, quería estar enamorado, sentirme enamorado pero no estar en una relación, me gustaba mi cómodo lugar de trágico enamorado. No había que pensar mucho en eso… y así no tenía que darle palabras a… -el chico deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos- a…

- ¿Si? –preguntó la autora, ladeando el rostro con interés.

- No tenía que darle palabras a lo que sentía por Helga. –la aludida dio un respingón y Gerald soltó un grito ahogado de asombro, a la par que giró a Arnold y comenzó a zarandearlo, dejando a la rubia completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sentías algo por Pataki desde antes? –exigió saber Gerald, Lila se encogió de hombros, conteniendo una pequeña risa y Will se cruzó de brazos, divertido.

- Calma… calma… me lastimas al chico ¡Gerald! –Nocturna dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención del chico- ¡Gerald!

- ¿Por qué yo nunca me entero de estas cosas? –se quejó, soltando al rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No pensé… que fuera importante… -admitió Arnold, intentando arreglarse el cabello. En ese momento Helga soltó un poderoso grito y se cubrió el rostro completamente roja, murmurando una serie de cosas sin sentidos mientras pataleaba el suelo suavemente.

- Novato, rompiste a Pataki… otra vez. –Will movió suavemente el hombro de la chica pero esta solo se encogió en sí misma, contra sus rodillas, en su personal y señorial emoción de enamorada.

- Creo que no está acostumbrada a esas confesiones. –murmuró Nocturna, ladeando el rostro- Mientras se reinicia ¿Nos sigues explicando, Arnold?

- Claro… -el chico observó con cierta preocupación a su novia- Lo he pensado, esa… manera de estar pensando siempre en Helga, en cómo me mantenía intrigado y a pesar de sus malos tratos tarde o temprano volvía por más. Todo eso era demasiado confuso y complejo, estaba comenzando a sentir emociones demasiado grandes para mí… y prefería ocultarme en mi zona de confort.

- Oh… eso es material de historia. Un _bonus track_. –Nocturna lo apuntó en su pequeña libreta- Me pregunto ¿Qué querrán los lectores? ¿Saber más de estos descubiertos sentimientos del pasado…?

- ¡Ya! –Helga se enderezó, lanzando su rostro hacia atrás y respirando profundamente- Eso nunca pasó. –advirtió, a las miradas de extrañeza.

- Bien, nunca pasó que me interrumpiste. –dijo sarcásticamente la autora, con una sonrisa en sus labios- Espero que no se interrumpan tanto las siguientes entrevistas ¡Eh!

- Creo que te gusta que se interrumpan, te ves muy divertida con los trapos sucios ajenos. –apuntó Will, con una sonrisa ladeada. Nocturna desvió la mirada y fingió inocencia.

- ¡Y bueno! Siguiente pregunta… -la autora pensó seriamente que Silvio había hecho un trabajo más profesional que ella en esto de entrevistar- ¿Cuál fue tu primer sueño con Helga cuando ya te diste cuenta oficialmente que te gustaba?... Si es algo muy empalagoso ¿Podría alguien sacar a Helga del lugar antes que vuelva a entrar en crisis? –preguntó.

- En realidad fue un sueño muy curioso… -Arnold señaló la pantalla atrás de Nocturna- ¿Podemos usarla?

- Excelente idea… veamos. –la pelinegra activó el televisor.

_En la pantalla se fue enfocando un bosque quemado, el atardecer estaba a punto de caer del todo y las sombras se extendían espectralmente. Arnold avanzaba despacio, escuchando como las ramas secas se quebraban bajo sus pies y el aroma a carbón quemado intoxicaba sus sentidos._

_- ¿Qué… ocurrió aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta, mientras buscaba la salida. La noche llegó rápidamente y el chico parecía haber dado vueltas en círculos- ¿Qué le pasó al bosque? –murmuró, a pesar que no había nadie alrededor._

_Repentinamente, frente a él, a través del humo de algunos árboles petrificados, el chico pudo observar una fuerte llama crecer. Por un momento pensó que era un incendio que se animaba una vez más a cobrar todo a su paso, pero escuchó a una pequeña niña gritar. Arnold se sorprendió y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el fuego, esquivando el humo que intentaba impedirle la visión._

_Al llegar a un pequeño claro descubrió que no se trataba de ningún fuego, sino de una pequeña niña, era ella quien estaba envuelta en llamas aunque no parecía estarse quemando. La pequeña extendió su mano hacia una pequeña planta pero cuando la tocó esta se quemó de inmediato, asustándola._

_- ¡Todo lo que toco se destruye! –gritó desesperada, sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas- Estoy sola.. soy mala… -murmuró._

_- No estás sola. –Arnold no pudo evitar avanzar un par de pasos, atraído por la tristeza de la niña- Yo estoy aquí. –ofreció._

_- ¿Quién eres? ¡Aléjate de mí! –la pequeña se levantó rápidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo se incrementaban rápidamente- ¡Aléjate o te quemaré como a este bosque! –le advirtió, temblando de miedo._

_- No, no me alejaré. Y no me harás daño. –insistió el rubio, dando otro paso hacia ella- Tú te sientes sola ¿Verdad? Pues… no más. Aquí estoy. Y también sé que el bosque se recuperará. Tú no quisiste destruirlo ¿Verdad? –ella bajó la vista y las llamas que le cubrían bajaron rápidamente de intensidad- ¿Lo ves? Eres una buena niña. –le dijo, avanzando un par de pasos más._

_- Pero… podría quemarte… te lastimaría y huirías de mí. Otra vez estaría sola y sería aun así peor, porque ya sabría lo que es la compañía. –susurró la pequeña, pero lentamente las llamas se fueron apagando por completo._

_- No lo haré. –le prometió- No me iré ¿Quieres saber por qué? –ella asintió- Porque soy inmune al fuego. –le dijo, guiñándole el ojo, logrando que ella riera. Arnold se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió su mano- Ven. No tienes por qué sentirte sola nunca más._

_La pequeña avanzó lentamente a él, cuando su pequeña mano lo tocó, el fuego había desaparecido, su rubio cabello caía sobre su rostro, ocultando ligeramente sus facciones pero un par de ojos azulados lo miraban con duda, llevaba un ligero vestido color coral e iba descalza. Arnold la atrajo a su regazo y la abrazó con cariño, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabello femeninos._

_- Yo cuidaré de ti, Helga. Lo juro. –le murmuró al oído a la pequeña._

La imagen en la televisión se desvaneció, cuando Nocturna salió de su enternecida sorpresa, descubrió a Arnold abrazando a su novia, mientras se reía bajito por algo que ella debía estar murmurando contra su pecho.

- ¿Está bien? –consultó Will y el rubio asintió con solemnidad- Muy bonito sueño.

- Hombre… eso fue impactante. –Gerald apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold- Muy esperanzador.

- Eso fue muy dulce, Arnold. –Lila se cubría el rostro de la emoción, como si hubiese visto el final perfecto de una película romántica- Me siento muy orgullosa por ustedes dos.

- Mi pequeño fénix. –se le escapó a la autora, mirando a Helga, aunque se dijo que no el fénix de Marvel, sino la ave en si- Ustedes dos son adorables. –masculló, sin poder evitarlo. Respiró hondo para componerse- Cambiemos de tema antes que nos derritamos en dulzura –el chico asintió, soltando suavemente a Helga, quien sonreía sin poder evitarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que tienes el apoyo de tantos fanáticos con respecto a tu relación con Helga? Es una locura ¿No crees?

- No. Lo que siento… -admitió- es que sinceramente he sido muy lento ¡Todo el mundo sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, al parecer! Menos yo. –comentó, riéndose- Ahora me parece gracioso pero admito mi completa ceguera. Y agradezco el apoyo de todos. –susurró, sonriendo.

- Si, además, si nos llega a faltar algo en la vida podemos pedirles a los fans ¿No? Una cocina… unos libros… una nueva casa… -comentó casualmente Helga.

- No creo que funcione así, señorita. –le advirtió Nocturna- Arnold ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Helga herida por culpa de James? Y todo por defenderte a ti y a Gerald.

- Pataki se movió como un rayo, -comentó Gerald, con su especializada voz de narrador- era como una pantera atacando a carroñeros. Sus movimientos fueron precisos y amenazantes, no había duda en su mirada ni temor en ningún momento. A pesar de su furia, se movía con calculada precisión.

- Como una guerrera. –completó Arnold- Yo me sentí sin palabras al verla luchar así… -desvió la mirada, sumido en sus recuerdos- El cabello lo tenía suelto y observaba todo con una mirada peligrosa que podía paralizar. En su agilidad parecía capaz de doblegar al mundo. –el rubio regresó a ver a la protagonista del relato, que se tapaba el rostro con una revista- Ella no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento fue la chica más bella que había visto en mi vida. –Helga dio un respingón bajo su _muralla_ de protección- Gerald me llevó de ahí a la fuerza para que me revisaran en la enfermería. La última vez que vi a Helga tenía todo fríamente calculado, agazapada sobre James, con su lazo alrededor del cuello del sujeto y su pose dominante ante la situación. Pero cuando vi que un profesor traía a Helga en brazos, con toda su ropa desgarrada e inconsciente… creo que el alma se fue de mi cuerpo. Gretel me explicó lo que ocurrió, mientras curaban a Helga y me hizo jurar no tomar venganza, pues eso quería. Yo solo quería salir de ahí y golpear a ese infeliz. –respiró hondo para calmar la furia del pasado que atentaba con nublar su presente- Pero Gretel quería tomar distraído a James. Y me dijo que lo importante en ese momento era Helga. Obviamente tenía razón, no me separé de su lado, me sentía un idiota por haber permitido que le pasara eso… y el peor hombre del mundo por no poder defenderla. –juró, tiñendo sus palabras de frustración.

- No fue tu culpa. –murmuró Helga, bajando suavemente la revista- James te atrapó por sorpresa y por eso pudo contigo.

- Si, hermano. Fue una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero todo salió bien al final. –le animó Gerald.

- No todas las chicas son princesas en la torre, Arnold. Algunas necesitan un cálido abrazo al volver de la guerra, no ver a sus amados ir a la batalla. –le aconsejó Nocturna, revisando las preguntas- Oh… esta contéstala simple, que es también un _bonus track_ próximo y no queremos arruinar ese capítulo ¿Cómo reaccionó tu familia cuando supieron que estabas saliendo con Helga?

- Creo que… -Arnold sonrió con misterio y Helga comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante el recuerdo- puedo decir que fueron reacciones diversas. Muy diversas.

- Todo un circo. –aportó Helga.

- Bien, bien, no más información… -regañó la autora- Siguiente pregunta… como diría Gretel ¿Manchaste sábanas en honor a Helga?

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia. –soltó Will, riéndose con fuerza- Sábanas y sábanas. –hasta Arnold se rio por el comentario, asintiendo.

- ¿Para qué mentir? Si. Obviamente. Pero resulta que eso le pasa a todos y todas. –Lila desvió la mirada rápidamente, sonrojada.

- ¿Manchar sábanas a honor de Helga? –picó Nocturna- Porque yo no, que me perdonen, pero no.

- ¡No eso! –se defendió Arnold, escuchando como se reían con fuerza todos a su alrededor- Marchar sábanas… -rodó los ojos- Nocturna… -suplicó.

- Bueno… la pregunta pide que cuentes el sueño pero es un _Rojo y Negro_ así que solo por eso no te humillo más, corazón mío. –comentó cínica, buscando la siguiente pregunta- Físicamente hablando ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Helga?

- ¿Solo puedo escoger una cosa? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Venga, hermano, sabemos que te gusta entera, pero escoge algo. –bromeó Gerald.

- Veamos… -el chico le lanzó una mirada rápida- Su trasero. –admitió, sonrojándose, listo para las bromas, pero solo encontró una comprensión silenciosa en donde hasta Lila asentía.

- Es algo de familia ¿No? –comentó casualmente Will- Gretel es igual aunque…

- En algo más compacto y respingado. –sin querer dijo Lila, pero al segundo que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca, completamente roja.

- ¡Todos me han visto el trasero! –acusó Helga, sorprendida.

- Esta ahí, tú lo exhibes. –comentó Gerald- Yo diría que el de Gretel está mejor, pero hay gustos y gustos.

- No… el de Pataki es mejor. Me encanta el de Gretel, que no se mal interprete. –explicó Will- Pero si me permite el novio… -Arnold asintió, atento, con una seriedad digna de un miembro de un congreso importante- Pataki tiene su trasero más suave, no esta tan ejercitado como el de Gretel que por eso parece un… -miró a Lila- ¿Un durazno? –la chica asintió atrás de sus manos- Un durazno, firme y suave, muy firme. Pero el de Pataki tiene una suavidad juvenil que da ganas de apretar ¿Verdad, novato?

- Ese es mi punto. Dan ganas de… -contuvo un gruñido Arnold- Se puede hacer muchas cosas.

- Pero Gretel tiene un trasero que puedes agarrarlo con las manos abiertas. –Lila no pudo evitarlo, posiblemente por su necesidad de defender a su novia- Y en cualquier posición que este parece que lo tuviera siempre respingado y llamando la atención.

- No puedo creerlo… -Nocturna estaba riéndose en voz baja y al mismo tiempo negando en silencio- Que esta entrevista terminó siendo un debate sobre quién tiene el trasero más bonito. Ustedes son increíbles.

- Mira, si el tema fuese de los senos más bonitos, ahí estaríamos hablando de Phoebe. –apuntó Gerald, con cierto orgullo dado que el resto hablaba libremente.

- No creas ¿No has visto los de Nadine? –preguntó con sorpresa Will, mirando al otro chico- Están suavemente separados, no apretados al frente, le da una figura de reloj de arena… Tienen el espacio perfecto entre ambos para cualquier creativa fantasía… -el pelirrojo tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ante algún recuerdo- Y algo me dicen que son muy firmes.

- ¡Verdad! No has tenido sexo con Nadine. –recordó Nocturna, un poco distraída por el tema de conversación- Eres un chico recto.

- Gretel anda insistiendo mucho con el tema de que ya pasen a la siguiente fase. –comentó Lila- Pero parece que oculta algo.

- Gracias a Dios dejaron de hablar de mi trasero. –susurró Helga, dejando de golpearse con la revista la frente- ¿Puede seguir esta entrevista?

- ¡Oh! Verdad. –Nocturna sonrió avergonzada- Ellos que me distraen. Arnold. –el aludido dio un respingón- ¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida adulta con Helga?

- Toda una aventura. –admitió- Pero aun no tengo nada concreto en mi vida. Cada test que me hago de carrera me sugiere hacer algo de relaciones internacionales, diplomacia. –explica- Viajar a todas partes del mundo, vivir grandes experiencias, suena increíble pero no podría pedirle a Helga que me acompañe a aprender sobre sociedades nuevas, a crear paz y ayudar.

- Tal vez puedas esperar a que termine mi presidencia y te acompañaría. –comentó la chica- Eso ya se volvió un reto personal. –apretó el puño orgullosa- La primera mujer de Estados Unidos que llega a ser presidenta. Luego pueden venir tus viajes y yo podría estudiar a distancia literatura isabelina, mientras continúo publicando mis libros.

- Y aun no sé si quiero diplomacia, pero me tienta las aventuras que viviríamos. Entonces por eso se pierde mucho en mi mente los escenarios de en donde estaríamos. Aunque sé que estaríamos juntos. –explicó Arnold.

- Yo te aconsejo, en todo caso, seguir carreras que no te enfrenten a… la cara triste o cruel del mundo. –le aconsejó Nocturna- El mundo necesita soñadores como Lila y tú. Para eso es necesario que se mantengan puros. Por eso no te diría que te hagas abogado o médico, para esas cosas necesitas endurecer demasiado tu alma. No te recomiendo eso. –retomó una de las tarjetas- Este es curioso ¿Si fueras un animal cuál serías?

- Un oso panda. Me gusta su vida cómoda. –respondió rápidamente.

- Y el blanco y el negro combinan con todo. –bromeó la autora- ¿Y qué crees que sería Helga?

- Un conejo. –Nocturna y Will asintieron con solemnidad ante la respuesta del chico pero la primera rápidamente comenzó a reírse y se tapó el rostro.

- ¿Pensaste en una conejita furry, verdad? –picó el pelirrojo.

- Es que si pones en el buscador de _google_ "_bunny furry_" sale entre las primeras imágenes, mucho antes de Lola Bunny, una imagen de una conejita así como Lola, es decir, furry, pero blanquita con manchas negras y un mechón rubio, abrazada por un lobo. –señala a Arnold- Y me hizo pensar en ustedes. –admitió.

- ¿Y por qué yo soy un conejo? Obviaré las referencias del furry a todo esto. –insistió Helga.

- Tus coletas parecen orejas caídas de un conejo, como cuando se asustan. –explicó Lila, sonriendo suavemente.

- Y con la coleta alta. –completó Gerald- ya se piensa en Lola Bunny.

- Exacto, una sexy gemela malvada de Lola Bunny. –completó Will.

- Ya han expuesto mi caso. –sonrió Arnold.

- Ustedes son… -la chica negó.

- Bien, yo te prefiero lobo que panda. –admitió Nocturna, revisando las preguntas- ¡Esta es excelente! ¿Qué le respondiste a Gretel cuando te explicó que la razón por la que quería saber de qué tamaño era tu miembro era para comprarle un juguete sexual a Helga del mismo tamaño? –la rubia se puso erguida, analizando fríamente a su novio por lo que respondería.

- Le dije que no lo sé, porque varía de tamaño. –dijo sinceramente- Y Gretel me dijo que eso es normal pero que haga un cálculo promedio. –negó divertido- Yo le dije que no me importaba si el vibrador era más grande, solo le pedí que no se excediera tampoco. –respondió maduramente. Pero Helga tembló de ira y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la revista que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Yo no necesito ningún vibrador! –gritó con fuerza, volviéndolo a golpear.

- Oye ¿De dónde sacaste esa revista? –preguntó casualmente Nocturna.

- Si, lo mismo me preguntaba. –admitió Gerald.

Arnold logró detener a la chica dado que el resto del grupo estaba más intrigado por la adquisición de armas de la rubia que por ayudarlo a él.

- Tu prima va a hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Mejor limitar su rango de excentricidad en el asunto.

- ¿Y qué tamaño para ti es excesivo? –preguntó Nocturna.

- Obviamente treinta centímetros. Pero le dije que comprara algo máximo de veinte. –abrió sus ojos con ligera inocencia- Porque ¿Eso está bien?

- ¡Claro que no! –chilló la rubia, pero esta vez Will logró estirarse y atrapar sus brazos antes que volviera a usar la revista como correctivo- ¡Estoy en Wonderland! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!

- No me hagas acuerdo de Wonderland. –pidió Arnold, cubriéndose el rostro, logrando que Nocturna se riera con fuerza.

- Recién se publicó el tercer capítulo de _Rojo y Negro_ con respecto a tu trauma, mi rubio atormentado. Ya es tarde, es de dominio público. –la autora sonrió de lado- ¿Cuántas fotos le has tomado a Helga sin que ella sepa?

- Dos. –admitió- La del relicario y una en la que esta vestida de porrita y atrapaba los pompones en el aire con sus manos, el día del reto. Justo después de que se parara de manos cuando los lanzó. También subí la foto al foro de chicos. –admitió y Gerald asintió.

- Tuvo un 10/10 y estuvo en el top 5 por dos semanas hasta que aparecieron las fotografías de María modelando para una revista. –rodó los ojos el chico.

- ¿Por qué no sabía de eso? –preguntó frustrada Helga, con los brazos inmovilizados por Will.

- Porque hay que ser creativos al momento de decirte que eres guapa, Helga. –le dijo Lila, seriamente.

- Yo de ti estaría feliz, te debieron tomar muchas fotos pero la favorita fue la que tomó Arnold. –comentó Nocturna- En todo caso, corazón ¿Chocolate o dulce favorito?

- El helado, pero el que es de vainilla cubierto de chocolate y viene en un palito. –respondió- Me gusta morderlo y que se mezclen los sabores en cada bocado. –Nocturna cerró los ojos negando con fuerza.

- Demasiadas referencias pervertidas tengo de helados en la cabeza… como para pensarte con uno de chocolate con relleno blanco. –admitió, pero antes que Helga le lanzara la revista, buscó rápidamente otra pregunta- Oh… aquí hay otra que es información de _Rojo y Negro_. –advirtió Nocturna- ¿Fantasía principal que tengas con Helga?

- ¿No puedo dar mucha información? –la autora negó- Claro, aun no se escribe ni se publica ese capítulo.

- Por ahora. –recordó Nocturna- Así que limítate.

- Es… algo… que tiene que ver con los idiomas que sabe hablar Helga. –respondió, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¡Yo quiero saber! –exigió la aludida- Es sobre mí.

- También es una sorpresa para ti. –le recordó Nocturna- Entonces, Arnold ¿Cuál crees que es la mayor cualidad de Helga?

- La perseverancia. Nunca se rinde y su perseverancia va sobre todo, sobre el mundo entero. –aseguró solemne, tomando la mano de su novia- Aunque a veces no apoyo su forma de hacer las cosas, la verdad es que tiene sus motivos nobles y llega hasta el final. –la rubia sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Cuál es tu música favorita? Y ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

- Me gusta el jazz. –comentó el chico- Mi canción favorita es "_Alone Together_" de Steve Lacy. Tal vez si la escuchan puedan entender por qué.

- ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? ¿Y tú autor favorito o autora favorita?

El chico sacó el libro que había estado leyendo previamente.

- No soy tan apasionado a la lectura como Helga. Pero mi libro favorito fue uno de Helga, el que escribía en clases y ya lo terminó.

- Se llama "_Oveja Negra_", el romance entre una chica acusada de brujería y un pastor protestante en el año 1700. –concluyó rápidamente Helga, sorprendida por las palabras del chico- ¿En serio te gustó?

- Me conecté con cada personaje, hasta los villanos estaban extremadamente bien construidos y sus motivaciones eran entendibles. –aseguró el chico- Tú eres mi autora favorita, Helga. –la chica apoyó su frente contra el hombro de él, sonriendo suavemente.

- Tonto, cabeza de balón. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué significa para ti Gerald? –preguntó Nocturna, Arnold regresó a ver a su amigo y sonrió con seguridad.

- Un hermano, mi mejor amigo. –aseguró, golpeando su puño con el del chico.

- ¿Y le cuentas todo a Gerald sobre Helga y tú? –picó la autora.

- Obviamente no. Es el sujeto más reservado de la Historia. La única forma de saber cuándo está enamorado es la cara que pone. –el chico negó reprobatoriamente- No me deja enterarme de nada de la relación. –se quejó.

- No le cuento a nadie. Aún estoy aprovechando la intimidad del asunto. –se defendió el chico, atrayendo contra él a Helga- ¿Es un pecado?

- No, pero ya se están poniendo melosos ustedes. –se quejó Nocturna- Por suerte la entrevista terminó. –la chica se apoyó cómodamente en el escritorio- Ahora pueden seguir hablando de traseros y senos, yo jugaré _Dragon Age: Origins_ y no les escucharé. –juró.

- Promesas, simples promesas. –picó Helga, mientras las luces se atenuaban.

- Nocturna. –murmuró Arnold- Recuerda ¿Ibas a hablar de la música del anterior capítulo?

- Voy a dedicarle un capítulo extra al final de las entrevistas donde podremos hablar sobre la música. Porque son muchas canciones. –admitió la pelinegra- Y algunas tienen escenas y anécdotas que robarían muchas páginas. Así que será el cierre de las entrevistas. –la chica observa hacia el público parcialmente invisible frente a ella- Siguiente entrevista ¿Será Will o Gretel? –consultó, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta- Pueden enviar preguntas para ellos si aún no lo han hecho.

**Nota de Autora: **Realmente les agradezco el apoyo. Me sorprendió recibir tantos comentarios sobre la primera entrevista y posteriormente peticiones sobre la siguiente. Sinceramente me alegra su interés y me siento honrada. Pero ojo, las entrevistas si las publicaré con ciertos espacios de tiempo para que duren y no se acaben tan pronto a comparación de los otros extras.

Les pido disculpas si demoré publicando esta entrevista, pero estuve enferma dos veces seguidas. Y la verdad quería estar bien, con todos mis sentidos, para la hora de escribir esto.

¡Oh! Les quería contar, ahora estoy trabajando en una fundación con niños de la calle –aunque eso no es lo que les quería contar- y los voluntarios que hay ahí ¡Son alemanes! En las dos sedes que voy a trabajar, hay una chica alemana y en la otra un chico alemán. Ellos son menores a mí, recién tienen 18 años y ambos son más altos que yo, obviamente. Gretel se nos está quedando bajita de estatura. Y son extremadamente tímidos, pero nos llevamos bien, ayuda mucho que por Gretel se mucho de Alemania. Cuando hablo con ellos siempre pienso que si conocieran a mi peligrosa rubia saldrían corriendo. Apenas van un mes viviendo en mi ciudad y van a quedarse un año. Y el chico es pelirrojo. Cuando le conté a una amiga dijo "Mira, así sería uno de los hijos de Gretel y Will". No sé qué me chocó más, que dijera "uno de los" o que ya para ella estos dos tendrían descendencia juntos.

Así que, les mando una despedida especial, llena de cariño y gratitud así que más les vale agarrarla fuerte o se les pegará a las caras y no los soltará. Conste que les advertí:

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Will

**Entrevista: Will**

Afuera del set se podía escuchar con fuerza los gritos de emoción, mayoritariamente de chicas que coreaban el nombre de William. La puerta parecía querer ceder a veces y luego se calmaba, demostrando que los guardias de seguridad estaban haciendo bien su trabajo y sería bueno darles una recompensa.

Pero dentro todo parecía ocurrir en absoluta calma y sin ningún apuro. Helga había arrastrado una de las sillas de los entrevistados y estaba cambiando los posters de "_Cómame señor lobo_" por dos que había hecho ella misma. El primer poster tenía como escenario su departamento, con vista a la barra de la cocina, en primer plano estaba ella en bata de baño color rosa y el cabello completamente húmedo cayéndole sobre su rostro, la chica tenía apoyado su dedo índice sobre el mentón de Arnold, uno vestido para una cita con pantalones formales negros, una camisa blanca de botones y una chaqueta azul encima, el chico sonreía nervioso a la provocadora rubia que parecía estarse divirtiendo a costa de él. En el fondo se divisaba a Gretel subida en el mesón, con una copa de vino que era llenada por Will, parado descuidadamente junto a ella, ambos mirando con satisfacción la escena.

- En ese dibujo me haces pensar que has sustituido tus figuras paternas con Will y conmigo. –apuntó Gretel, apoyando su pie sobre la silla donde estaba parada Helga para evitar que esta se caiga.

- Psicoanálisis barato… ¿No tienes nada más ingenioso? –preguntó la otra chica sacando el siguiente poster- Bien que te gusta.

- No he dicho que no. –apuntó la alemana, viendo el siguiente poster siendo desenrollado, este era mucho más ancho que alto, el escenario era el parque de la ciudad, en lo que lucía como un picnic. En primer plano estaban Arnold y Helga, besándose lentamente, con el chico sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia, sentados cómodamente sobre la manta cuadriculada, a su derecha estaban Gerald y Phoebe, el primero extendiendo una margarita a su sonrojada novia que atrapaba la flor entre sus dedos, al otro lado estaba Lila sirviendo un pastel de selva negra en pequeños platos, mientras que en su regazo dormitaba descuidadamente Gretel con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con sus pies sobre las piernas de Will, quien jugaba en una consola portátil y apoyada contra el hombro del chico estaba Nadine con una libélula sobre sus dedos y lanzándole una cálida mirada al pelirrojo quien le observaba de manera confidencial- Me has puesto como una vaga.

- Aprovechada, usando de cama al resto. Bien propio de ti. –le recordó Helga, saltando de la silla y llevándola a su lugar- ¿Y el cabeza de balón?

- Acá. –Nocturna levantó la mano en voz baja, señalando sobre su regazo al rubio, quien dormía tranquilamente, agarrado a uno de los poemarios de Helga, logrando que esta se sonrojara- Ahora él luce como vago pero yo sé que no es así. En realidad, creo que debes dejarlo dormir en las noches. –bromeó. Nocturna se apoyó descuidadamente en el hombro de Wil, ambos habían terminado sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra el gran escritorio del entrevistador. En algún momento Arnold se había sentado junto a ellos y había terminado cómodamente recostado sobre el regazo de la autora mientras leía. Will había estado revisando el celular de la rizada y cuando encontró la música se puso a escucharla, pero Nocturna no tardó en robarle uno de los audífonos y ponerse a cantar, turnándose ambos en escoger la canción- Bien, te toca.

- ¿Qué haces con Arnold? –preguntó la rubia, avanzando hacia la autora.

- Lo mismo que tú con mis posters: Lo que me da la gana. –la pelinegra le sacó la lengua en juego y señaló lo que había pegado Helga- Eso nunca paso.

- Debería pasar. –se defendió, cruzándose de brazos, pero Nocturna ya estaba espiando que canción escogería Will, la chica sonrió cuando notó que el pelirrojo buscaba en el repertorio del grupo llamado Miracle of Sound.

- Todo un gamer. –bromeó, pero Gretel le pateó suavemente la pierna- Hey… vas a despertar a Arnold. –le regañó.

- ¿No deberías iniciar una entrevista? –preguntó la alemana.

- Ah… Verdad. –la chica se estiró, quitándose el audífono- Voy… -la chica picó la mejilla del rubio, logrando que este abriera los ojos y se estirara con pereza.

- ¿Cómodo? –preguntó de manera altiva Helga, mirándolo desde su posición.

- ¿Celosa? –contraatacó él, estirándose hasta sentarse- ¿A quién vas a entrevistar?

- A Will. –Nocturna abrazó al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo estrechó contra ella, logrando que la alemana se pusiera molesta y atentara con patearla una vez más- ¡Quieta! –regañó, soltando al chico y rodando por el suelo para evitar el golpe- Violenta niña… violenta… -murmuró, parándose- Todo porque no te entrevisto a ti. Así que es hora de trabajar. –comentó, haciendo señales a los cuatro chicos que se fueran a sentar, quedando el pelirrojo en el centro, con Gretel a su izquierda y junto a esta Helga, en la otra esquina Arnold, dejando un asiento libre al lado derecho del pelirrojo- Primero… -la autora se paró en frente del graderío y extendió sus manos hasta el mismo.

Extremadamente rápido, apareció toda una audiencia, mayoritariamente femenina gritando de emoción, pancartas con el nombre del pelirrojo se podían apreciar por todos lados. Algunas chicas, mostrando su amor por el chico llevaban bufandas de Hufflepuff, apoyando la teoría de que la lealtad del pelirrojo lo pondría en esa casa en un universo alterno. Otras chicas llevaban gorras de béisbol.

La puerta que daba al exterior se abrió, dejando pasar a Nadine, la chica llevaba un fino vestido color lima hasta sobre la rodilla y su cabello, ligeramente recogido a los lados, caía suelto sobre su espalda descubierta.

- Hay muchas chicas afuera pidiendo autógrafos de Will. –comentó sorprendida, avanzando, el pelirrojo se levantó para recibirla y besó suavemente sus labios antes de ayudarla a sentarse y logrando arrancar una ola de suspiros y murmullos de evidente envidia- Y tomarse fotos. –susurró, jugando con el borde de su vestido, sintiéndose suavemente descubierta por haber sido tan arreglada para la entrevista del chico.

- Apuntaré más guardias para las siguientes entrevistas. –comentó Nocturna, mirando con orgullo al pelirrojo- ¡Toda una celebridad! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Sorprendido. –admitió, observando a la audiencia- Muy sorprendido.

- No deberías estarlo tanto. –advirtió Gretel- En los partidos eres muy popular.

- Extremadamente popular, literalmente hay carteles solo con tu nombre, como si el equipo no existiera. –se quejó, en broma, Helga- ¿No es normal?

- Eres el capitán del equipo de béisbol… -le recordó Nadine, tomando la mano del chico lentamente, pero siendo Will quien la cerrase con tranquilidad sobre la suya- Muy popular entre todos y tienes muchos amigos.

- En realidad no. –aclaró Will- Yo no tengo muchos amigos. Gretel y Helga son mis únicas amigas. –explicó- Y nadie más, confío en mi equipo para ganar y sé que hay buenas personas en mi clase y hablo con ellos. Pero eso no los vuelven mis amigos. El vínculo de confianza y empatía se construye.

- Pero seguramente los lectores quieren saber ¿Qué chico se está ganando ese puesto de amigo? Todo chico necesita un amigo de su propio género. –explicó- Alguien con quien hablar de…

- ¿Luchas? –preguntó irónicamente Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Videojuegos? –Gretel dijo divertida- Nos lo cuenta a todos ¿Verdad, Zoe? –Nadine asintió, dejando escapar una risa despreocupada.

- ¿Deportes? A Helga y a mí nos gustan. –explicó Nadine.

- Pero creo que se refiere a cosas que por respeto no les voy a decir. –comentó Will, divertido de como salían las chicas a defenderlo- Y claro, creo que es obvia la respuesta porque esa persona está aquí. –el pelirrojo se inclinó y señaló a Arnold- Poco a poco lo comienzo a ver como un amigo. El novato tiene integridad y sabe guardar secretos.

- ¿Qué secretos? –picó Helga, mirando a los dos chicos rápidamente.

- Cosas de hombres. –respondió enigmáticamente Arnold, solo para fastidiar.

- Bueno… -Nocturna miró el techo del set- de traseros de las chicas no ha de ser, porque eso ya lo hicieron en "_vivo_" en la anterior entrevista. –bromeó.

- No me lo recuerden… -se negó Helga, logrando que el resto soltara una carcajada.

- Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Qué te gusta de Nadine? –preguntó la autora, revisando las preguntas enviadas- Tú hablas de atraerte por lo exótico, lo extravagante y diferente ¿Qué te gustó de ella? Nadine se te declaró sin que antes hubiesen hablado. –la aludida se sonrojó suavemente y miró a un lado, notando los ánimos de Arnold y sonriéndole de vuelta en agradecimiento.

- Es crueldad, hablar de las parejas con ellas aquí. Pero se nota que te diviertes, Nocturna. –regañó el pelirrojo, percatándose como la chica sonreía de lado, de manera despreocupada.

- Bueno, contesta, Will.

- ¿Interna o externamente? –preguntó, lanzándole una mirada a Nadine, que a pesar de su piel canela se notaba perfectamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ambas, pero externamente primero. Algo ahí debió iniciar en que te gustara. –comentó la autora.

- Yo no sabía que Nadine era la misteriosa visitante de Gretel. –recordó el chico, yendo por el principio- Cuando, al salir de las prácticas, Nadine me abordó y me explicó que el anillo enviado por mi admiradora era de ella hizo que me sintiera muy halagado. Un acto muy sutil y a la vez dedicado de su parte. –comentó- Realmente fue eso lo primero que me gustó. Ella se había creado un halo de misterio a su alrededor que era exactamente lo que me atrajo primero. La osadía de entrar a los vestidores y dejar el presente a costa de que cualquiera la viera, fue lo que me impresionó. Creo que me gustan las chicas que me dan muy buenas primeras impresiones.

- Te hubiese encantado Helga, colganda de techos, escondiéndose atrás de sillones, en armarios, subiéndose en árboles. –bromeó Nocturna, logrando que, sin saber de dónde, Helga le lanzara una bola de papel- ¡Pero es verdad!

- Pero no fue así. –apuntó el chico- La que tomó riesgos por mí fue Nadine. Esa fue la primera característica interna que me gustó de ella, su valor. Externamente… -sonrió de costado, sin poder evitarlo- Su cabello dorado, los rizos en contraste con su piel, sus ojos añil, extremadamente oscuros. La primera vez pensé que eran negros. –admitió- Y… porque sé que se lo están preguntando…

- Obviamente no todo puede ser de manera romántica. –apuntó Gretel, burlona.

- Por excelencia, mi parte favorita son sus piernas. –señaló sutilmente los gruesos muslos de la chica que resaltaban perfectamente con el vestido color lima recalcando más su suave textura.

- ¿Más que mis piernas? –preguntó sorprendida la alemana, logrando que Helga soltara una carcajada por la pregunta tan ocurrente y en tono tan lastimero, mientras que Nocturna se golpeaba la frente contra el escritorio.

- Oye… pero como que tú olvidas quien es la novia de Will. –regañó Arnold, aunque sonriendo.

- En realidad… -apuntó Nadine, riendo por lo bajo- Tanto Lila y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que… de cierta manera… Will y Gretel vienen en conjunto. –explicó- Obviamente ambos tienen tiempo para estar con nosotras, a solas. No es tan bizarro como que planeen citas dobles o algo así. Realmente nos dan tiempo de pareja. –detalló- Pero te haces a la idea rápidamente de que quien sabe la talla de ropa de Will, su comida favorita, colores favoritos y qué regalo quiere es Gretel y viceversa. Lila y yo sabemos la alta estima que se tienen y a la intimidad que han llegado. –respondió, con naturalidad.

- ¿Y eso no te incomoda? –consultó Nocturna, sorprendida.

- No, sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte. Yo estuve primero con Gretel, antes de estar con Will. –recordó.

- Lo cual es extraño y genial al mismo tiempo. –apuntó Gretel, logrando que Will negara en silencio.

- Para estar con Will debes querer a Gretel, para estar con Gretel debes querer a Will. No hay puntos medios. –concluye Nadine.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta. –recalcó la alemana, aunque lo estaba haciendo más por bromear- Aunque ya sé que Nadine tiene las piernas más bonitas pero nunca esperé eso de ti, Will ¡Traicionarme así! –bromeó, fingiendo dolor.

- Tus piernas son ágiles, las de Nadine son delicadas. –explicó, con completa paciencia el chico.

- Y el plus de que a las piernas de Nadine las puede tocar cuando quiera, donde quiera y de la forma que quiera. –apuntó Helga, riéndose- Las tuyas dicen "_señorita perfección_" por todos lados.

- Envidiosa. –picó la alemana, inclinándose hacia su prima, logrando que esta tuviese un doble estremecimiento de repulsión.

- Ya… otro día hablamos de incesto y tríos o… qué se yo de lo que estén hablando ustedes dos. –Nocturna llamó la atención- ¿Qué más internamente te ha gustado de Nadine?

- Su instinto aventurero. –continuó el chico, dejando que las primas se atacaran en una guerra de miradas- Nunca hubiese imaginado que en mi primera cita terminaría empapado y con lodo hasta en la ropa interior.

- Lo llevé a ver ranas… y se cayó al lago. –explicó Nadine, dejando ver una suave sonrisa en sus labios- Y no podía salir del agua porque el suelo era fangoso.

- La mejor cita de mi vida. –aclaró el chico- No paraba de reír y luego las luciérnagas aparecieron…

- …y las ranas se las comieron… -comentó la chica.

- Y eso mató mucho el romanticismo. –recordó, abrazándose el vientre mientras reía- Mi madre no me dejó entrar a la casa sin antes bañarme con la manguera afuera ¡Y era de noche! –suspiró- Pasaron muchas cosas ese día, apenas y hemos hablado de la cobertura de la cita. –el pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia Nadine y esta se la tomó, con más seguridad- Nadine es sincera, leal, auténtica y aventurera. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. –se escuchó de la audiencia un gran suspiro general.

- Creo que eso calmará un poco a tus fans que se preguntan cómo son ustedes dos como novios. –comentó Nocturna- Aquí tengo una pregunta interesante. –sonrió de manera traviesa- Will, si tú fueras mujer ¿Qué clase de chico te gustaría?

Sorprendentemente el primero en reírse fue el pelirrojo, quien fácilmente animó al resto a su alrededor a reírse a costa de él.

- ¿Un hombre que me pueda sostener en sus brazos? –bromeó, enderezándose, sin poder evitar encontrar la pregunta hilarante- Bien… lo siento. Me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta ¿Qué tipo de chico me gustaría? –se repitió- Tal vez un chico solitario. No malo, pero que se aparte del resto y luzca algo melancólico y misterioso.

- Esos chicos que están de moda en la literatura juvenil, luego resultan ser demonios o vampiros y esas cosas. –completó Helga.

- Eso, mejor aventura no habría. –bromeó Will- Un Dios tal vez. Creo que si fuera una chica me merecería un Dios. Porque sería una chica, pelirroja, alta y curvilínea. –apuntó, seriamente jugando con el tema.

- Y siguiendo con esa idea ¿Quién te gustaría más? ¿Arnold, Gerald, Wolfgang o sería otro? –preguntó con picardía Norcturna.

- Lo gracioso es que no preguntan "_Si fueras gay_", sino "_Si fueras chica_" –comentó Gretel- Y asumimos que debe ser una chica heterosexual.

- La gente no es tan quisquillosa y/o pervertida como nosotras, querida. –le recordó la autora, mirando al pelirrojo- ¿Y bien?

- Gerald. –meditó- Sí, creo que Gerald, aunque no responde al perfil que describí antes pero es al sujeto que conozco lo suficiente para saber que es buen tipo pero no tanto como para, siendo chica, ponerlo en la _friendzone_. –se encogió de hombros- Que pregunta tan curiosa…

- Hablando de eso. Muchos fans… -se escuchó un grito al unísono desde el graderío- quieren saber ¿Por qué no te enamoraste nunca de Gretel? –el grito se hizo más poderoso- ¿Ves? –Nocturna se rio, señalando a la audiencia.

- Si, no ha ayudado para nada que hayas escrito las escenas de estos dos ¿No? –picó Helga, fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra.

- ¡Son pedidos! –se defendió la autora, riéndose- No es mi culpa que haya tantos fans a favor de Gretel y Will.

- Bueno, yo apoyo a Nadine. –la alemana sonrió felinamente- Tienes mi voto. –levantó su pulgar hacia la otra chica y esta negó en silencio.

- Creo que debo explicar algo importante para mí. En una ocasión ya mencioné que Gretel y yo, como amigos, hasta somos demasiado buenos. –explicó el pelirrojo.

- Vienen en combo. –completó Nadine- Justo como decía.

- Exacto. Estamos muy unidos. Pero ese es el problema. Yo amo a Gretel pero la conozco demasiado bien. Ya se todo de ella y apenas nos conocemos casi dos años ¿Dónde está el misterio? ¿Las posibilidades? –preguntó el chico, mirando a la audiencia, con sumo interés- Parte del romance, creo yo, o tal vez solo lo idealizo, es el ir descubriendo a la pareja. Cada vez ver nuevas cosas, descubrir cambios y enamorarse de esos cambios. En el caso de Gretel y de mí, ambos estamos ahí en cada cambio, los _venimos venir_, por así decirlo. No hay misterio. –explicó.

- Me encanta que la gente sea romántica. –completó Gretel- Me encanta ver a mi desgarbada con sus poemas, al señor lobito con sus sueños despierto o a Lila cortando los emparedados en forma de estrellas. Me encanta. Pero hay más cosas en la vida que eso. Hay pasión, hay lealtad, hay experiencias, aventura, lo desconocido. Hay emociones y por otro lado está el cuerpo. Me agrada saber que la mayoría de personas juntan ambas cosas y creen que se debe funcionar así. Pero no todos somos así. El cuerpo no responde siempre al corazón y a veces el corazón tampoco al cuerpo. Sinceramente, conocer a alguien extremadamente bien puede convertirte en su mejor amante pero no en su pareja ideal. –se apoyó suavemente contra el hombro de Will, cómoda y a la par Nadine hizo lo mismo, enganchándose las dos chicas a los brazos del pelirrojo e intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice.

- Pero Gretel siempre estará en mi vida, eso lo puedo jurar. –prometió Will.

- ¡Son unos cursis! –se burló Helga, rodando los ojos.

- No te pongas celosa, Pataki, ya te voy a mimar después. –bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Si, posiblemente esta celosa. –concluyó Arnold- Esta en esa pose de niña resentida.

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? –respondió la chica, levantándose de su asiento con su puño al aire, pero Nocturna dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención.

- ¿Puedo continuar? Voy a hacerlo de igual forma. –advirtió- ¿Quién te inició en el sexo?

- Esa información ya está divulgada. –el pelirrojo sonrió- Maria, a los quince años, salimos unas semanas pero ella sabía lo que quería y… -se encogió de hombros- Admito que yo tenía curiosidad y estaba dispuesto.

- Y eso le marcó a la chica. –apuntó Nocturna- Algo habrás hecho. –bromeó- Pero continuemos ¿Cómo iniciaste en el béisbol?

- A los cinco años, mi abuelo materno me enseñó. –explicó- Mi madre viajaba mucho en compañías de teatro por todo el mundo, así que mi abuelo pensó que eso me mantendría entretenido para no extrañarla tanto. Siempre íbamos al parque a practicar y al siguiente año me unió a las ligas menores. En las vacaciones era lo único que hacía hasta que descubrí los videojuegos online. –se encogió de hombros- Me gusta interactuar con la gente y trabajar en equipo. Realmente, el béisbol, se volvió mi pasión pero no buscaría hacerme profesional.

- ¿Y no te gusta otro deporte?

- Hockey.

- ¿Y tu equipo favorito de béisbol?

- Los Yankees de Nueva York. –respondieron al mismo tiempo Helga y Will, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice.

- Me doy cuenta que suelto información importante en los _Rojo y Negro _y en los _What if…?_ –murmuró para sí Nocturna- ¿Y tu jugador favorito? Espera, de paso cuéntales que posición eres, señor capitán.

- Mi mejor posición es parador en corto. –comenzó pero Helga hizo un ligero sonido de fastidio.

- No explicas que es la posición más difícil. –la chica miró a Nocturna, notando que esta de béisbol no sabía nada- Ahí van la mayoría de bolas, requiere más que agilidad, precisión y una buena sincronización. Mi posición es jardinera central, usualmente, porque requiere correr largas distancia, mucha rapidez. Pero el parador en corto siempre termina más cansado.

- En todo caso… -el pelirrojo intentó retomar un tema que no se refiriera directamente a él- Mi jugador favorito es de los Yankees de Nueva York, Derek Jeter.

- Parador en corto y capitán de los Yankees. –completó Helga- Toda una leyenda viviente.

- Y si no los detienes van a hablar de esto por horas. –rogó Gretel, golpeando su zapato contra el suelo, sorprendentemente Nadine escuchaba la conversación con verdadero entusiasmo, lo cual estaba motivando más a Will a seguir hablando.

- Gretel y yo hemos visto películas enteras mientras ellos hablan. –explicó Arnold, con la sorpresa en el rostro- Y a veces ni se dan cuenta que abandonamos la habitación.

- Si, es verdad… -la autora dio unos pequeños aplausos- Mejor continuemos ¿Cómo te sientes ante tantas admiradoras que han surgido?

- Creo que responderé como Arnold lo hizo la última vez: Sorprendido. –admitió- No soy el tipo de persona que le gusta llamar la atención y me considero más de apoyo que alguien de primera línea como lo son Gretel o Helga. Me siento halagado pero cuando me vayan conociendo más creo que la ilusión se irá muriendo.

- No lo creo. –susurró Nocturna, revisando sus apuntes- Más aun, muchas chicas quieren ocupar el puesto de Nadine. –la aludida dio un respingón sobre el brazo del chico y se aferró a él suavemente.

- Eso ha sido cruel, hasta para mí. –comentó Helga, notando el ligero brillo de preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

- Tal vez ella no debía estar aquí para cuando escuchara esto. –Arnold apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Nadine- Son lectoras, están a toda una dimensión de distancia de aquí.

- Si, tranquila. –Will apartó suavemente los rizos de la chica para despejar su frente y le beso suavemente ahí- Ahora, aquí, estoy contigo y no me interesa otra chica. –le murmuró, mirando a la autora- Me hacen sentir halagado, pero ahora no estoy disponible.

- Aunque si lo estuviera, es el de más fácil acceso a una relación de todos los presentes. –comentó descuidadamente Helga.

- ¡Hey! –le regañaron Gretel y Arnold, al mismo tiempo pero Nadine dejó escapar una risa ligera, encogiéndose de hombros, aun sonrojada por el gesto del chico.

- No importa, entendí su punto. Will está abierto a experiencias, por eso pude ser su novia. –explicó Nadine- Es lo que intentaba decir Helga.

- Con la delicadeza de un puercoespín con resfriado… -susurró Nocturna- ¿Cuál es tu más grande temor al no cumplir un mandato de Gretel? –el chico soltó una carcajada poderosa y lanzó su rostro hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo, dejó que la risa inundara su cuerpo y se dejó llevar hasta que le faltó aire.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Mandato? –preguntó entre risas- Pero ¿Qué? Ni que Gretel fuese mi ama y señora. –explicó- Aclaro: Ella no me da órdenes. Yo la ayudo cuando puedo, es mutuo. A lo que le temo es a cuando pasa algo que no desea en los comics y estoy cerca. Le grita tan fuerte a la historieta que temo que se olvide que son solo personajes y no le pueden responder. –dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué sientes por Nadine? –la aludida volvió a abrir los ojos, con sorpresa pero se quedó quieta en su lugar sin atreverse a mirar al chico.

- Me gusta mucho y me fascina su forma de ser. Apenas vamos poco tiempo juntos, pero ha sido una experiencia estupenda y me alegro de irla conociendo. Me siento honrado de que me escogiera y me dé la oportunidad de conocerla. –sonrió y ladeó el rostro cuando notó que Nadine estaba completamente sonrojada, mirando a un lado- Es tan dulce que se me antoja abrazarla con fuerza y al mismo tiempo es tan valiente que me cuesta seguir su ritmo sin titubear. –concluyó.

- Tú eres lindo. –susurró Nocturna, enternecida, buscando entre las preguntas- ¿Cómo se siente tener una madre tan atractiva?

- Curioso. Porque me enseñó a tener paciencia y a compartir. –Will sonrió- Ella siempre está rodeada de gente, siempre hay dos o tres personas queriendo hablar con ella y siempre era duro mantener su atención dos segundos en mí cuando era niño. Además viajaba y me sorprendía que mi padre no se preocupara de todos esos pretendientes que luego enviaban flores, joyas, lámparas, adornos. Y todo eso… también aprendí a ser paciente. Al ver que mis compañeros veían a mi madre y juraban que era mi hermana y me daban comentarios típicos de la edad hasta que me daban tiempo de explicarles que era mi madre… era para golpearlos y golpearme, pero aprendí a ser paciente. También eso creo que yo me distanciara mucho de la gente, porque me era raro entablar amistad con alguien que suspiraba por mi madre. –contuvo la risa- Luego fue divertido porque si no les decía nada e intentaban algo con ella, pues… mi madre tiene un terrible carácter y los regañaba como si fuesen niños.

- Y ¿Cómo te sentías cuando Marie te presentaba modelos, actrices y chicas para que encontraras tu _verdadero amor_? –preguntó Nocturna.

- Mal. Porque no sé qué les decía. –explicó, inclinándose hacia adelante, con asombro- Ellas llegaban a mí seguras de que yo iba a caer a sus pies o que yo ya las amaba. Y las que no venían así, lo hacían para quedar bien con mi madre, yo les interesaba tanto como el noticiero de la media noche. Mis peleas más grandes han sido con ella por eso, por su manía de presentarme gente y planear citas. –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Lo hace desde que tengo trece años, al parecer en Nueva Orleans esa es una excelente edad para formalizar. –murmuró, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Sorprendente… mi padre ahuyentaba a cualquiera que se fijara en mí contándoles de su cuarto de armas. –susurró Gretel- Tienes suerte.

- Eso es relativo. –comentó Nocturna- Cuando recibiste el anillo ¿Sospechaste de alguien?

- Maria. –respondieron al unísono Gretel y Will.

- No sería la primera vez. –explicó el pelirrojo- Bueno, me refiero a buscar llamar mi atención. Maria se compró una camiseta de béisbol igual a la del uniforme que tenemos, con mi número y dijo que yo se la di. –recordó- En San Valentin se envió un ramo de flores que le llegó al receso y dijo que se lo envié yo. Maria tiene un tipo de acercamiento curioso… -negó ante el recuerdo- Al inicio…

- …pensamos que era una nueva táctica. En lugar de forzar a Will… -explicó Gretel- estaba intentando ir ella por él. El que fuese Zoe fue sorprendente. –admitió, encantada- Cuando me enteré casi me caigo al suelo. –soltó una risa burlona- ¿Maria? ¿Intentando cazar a alguien? Por favor… -se regañó.

- Y bien… -retomó Nocturna- ¿Qué es lo más curioso que te ha pasado referente a esta historia?

- Nadie se acuerda que me gustó Phoebe en primer lugar. –explicó Will, con una sonrisa en los labios y la sorpresa en su rostro- ¡En serio! –recalcó cuando, tanto Arnold como Helga lo observaron sin poder creerlo- Lo dije en voz alta y todo.

- Oh… verdad… Phoebe es tu tipo. –recordó Gretel y de cierta forma también el tipo de la alemana.

- Y lo dije y se lo dije a Phoebe. No directamente, pero lo dije, el día que la conocí y todo. –notó que hasta la autora le observaba con sorpresa, se aclaró la voz y entonó- _I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true:_ -levantó el dedo índice al cielo y cerrando los ojos dijo con seguridad- _I wanna do bad things with you. _–observó a Nadine, con seguridad- Cuando supe que Gerald estaba interesado en ella desistí de inmediato. Solo fue de primera impresión, su forma de vestir era diferente y se veía dulce. Pero nadie se acuerda. –casi se reía al hablar- Me emparejan con Helga, con Gretel, con Lila ¡Hasta con Nocturna! Pero no con Phoebe y ella si me interesó. –soltó una carcajada- Irónico ¿No?

- Absolutamente. –admitió Nocturna- Lo había olvidado. –no salía de su asombro, como el resto- Habla muy mal de mí que yo me haya olvidado… -susurró- En todo caso… ¿A quién le temes más, a Helga o a Gretel?

- A Helga. –respondió rápidamente- A Gretel la conozco, se cómo manejarla, pero Helga aún tiene zonas grises. Una vez la atrapé recitando un poema para Arnold y me persiguió toda la preparatoria y cuando me dio alcance me pateo el tobillo… -enmarcó una ceja con extrañeza- Eso… me pateo el tobillo.

- Estaba cansada y sin aliento. –se defendió la chica, cruzándose de brazos- Además, si te golpeaba duro, Gretel me mataba…

- Helga le tiene miedo a Gretel. –comentó Arnold- A ella deberían preguntarle más cosas al respecto.

- Te odio, cabeza de balón… -masculló la aludida.

- Muchos le tenemos miedo a Gretel. –recordó Nocturna, cortando la pelea- ¿Le ves futuro a Arnold y Helga?

- Sin dudarlo. Mis padres viven el romance del primer y único amor. –explicó- Así que sé que existe. Y más aún, se puede sentir que se compenetran muy bien. No son tan diferentes como la gente cree, Helga y el novato son buenas personas, tienen gran valor y son dedicados. Ambos son soñadores. Helga apunta alto y eso va a motivar al novato a también hacerlo y no quedarse en la simple vida. Arnold sabe manejar y conducir la energía de Helga para que no explote.

- Realmente fue divertido entrevistar al más maduro del grupo. –aseguró Nocturna, dejando caer las preguntas- Me alegra mucho haber creado este espacio para que los lectores te conocieran más, Will.

- Gracias a ti. –respondió el chico, inclinando el rostro.

La autora se levantó y se paró en frente de la audiencia que comenzaron a gritar el nombre del chico.

- Bien… y la noche se hizo. –la chica chasqueó los dedos y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

**Nota de Autora: **Me he demorado más buscando información que escribiendo. Will es de los personajes, el que tiene gustos que menos conozco… Yo solita me meto en estos aprietos.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado esta entrevista ¿La siguiente? Una entrevista por cinco: Gerald, Wolfgang, Lila, Phoebe y Nadine. Recuerden: Si tienen preguntas para ellos este es el momento de darlas.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
